Revelations
by Iris Marie
Summary: Ginny Weasley is more then just Ron's little sister. She's a seer, capable of seeing visions of the future - she also has some of Voldemort's power in her, when Riddle had tried to drain her. But then she learns that she has something more - something th
1. Part 1

A/N (Warning: Long one!):  
  
First off... I NEVER see any Harry and Ginny fics. All   
of them are Hermi/Ron or Harry/Hermi or some other pair up. Newayz,   
here's my contribution of a Harry and Ginny fic since I never see   
one and I think they would make a cute couple. And, I know wut most   
of you peeps will be thinking. "What are you doing!? Ginny is Ron's   
little sister!" and yada, yada. FIRST off, Ginny is only a year   
younger and I do agree with your complaints if Ron actually would   
HELP Harry get with his sister. What brother would do that? BUT   
(you see the but there) would you rather have Harry all alone? Cho   
isn't getting 2gether with him (she better not ^-^) and Hermione,   
if you read the fourth book, is getting with Ron. Now that I lost   
most of your attentions and the majority has just clicked the back   
button, let's continue.  
  
This fic leaves off after the fourth book (a lot of spoilers)   
when the gang comes back from the summer. Despite all the romance in   
here, I also wanted to try to write what might happen in the next   
book. Oh, and I know that Ginny might not exactly have the 'gift' (as   
in foreseeing stuff and predictions), but for the purposes of this   
fic, she'll hafta. ^-^ I hope u enjoy! Please r/r.   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any character that appears in   
this fic (J.K. Rowling has that honor), but this fic is mine.   
Copyright 2000  
  
  
Revelations- Part 1  
by Marie  
  
  
He couldn't like her anymore. He just couldn't. Harry Potter   
looked at the plastered wall above him, trying to think of anything   
else other then last years events. 'Cedric's dead,' he chided himself.   
'He loved Cho and now here you are thinking about asking her out.   
After he's dead. After it was your fault that he died.'  
  
He closed his eyes as the dorm door opened and closed. He   
didn't have to look to know who it was. Ron paused in front of the   
door, thinking of what to say. "Hey, Harry, how was your summer?"   
  
Harry smiled a little, thinking of how it was with Sirius.   
He was able to eat whatever he liked, sleep whenever he wanted to,   
and have fun. He was with his godfather, his father's best friend, and   
he no longer had to take crap from the Dursleys. "It was great. Yours?"  
  
Ron snorted, laying on his own back and grinning. "Other then   
having Fred and George force me to test their 'products', it was   
pretty good."  
  
"Did you see Hermi?"  
  
"Yeah.." Ron said this a bit quieter now, something odd in   
his voice. "She said she had some fun. But, you know her. Fun is   
reading a lot of books."  
  
Harry stopped from looking at the ceiling and glanced towards   
his friend's flustered face. He didn't speak, but rather quietly   
inquired what was making Ron so nervous.   
  
Ron turned red again, shrugging. "Yeah, well, Cho has been   
asking about you," he said trying to swerve the conversation to another   
direction. "I just came up because she wouldn't stop bombarding me   
with questions about you."  
  
Harry became rigid as he looked intently at the ceiling.   
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I wouldn't be shocked if she likes you," Ron said   
without thinking. Immediately, he regretted it. He saw Harry's eyes   
close, his lips pressed tightly. "But, you know me... I'm usually   
wrong in stuff." Even though Harry hadn't told him how he felt   
about Cho yet, because he sure didn't know, Ron already understood   
what the situation was.   
  
"How do you think it will be in divination this year?" said   
Ron, trying to get Harry to think of something else. "More death   
omens, do you think? Ginny is completely into it. Professor Trelawny   
told her she had the 'gift.' If you ask me, the only gift she has   
is to destroy stuff. Especially whenever your around."   
  
For once, Harry smiled a little. Ginny Weasley. Before, he   
just thought of her as Ron's younger sister who he saved from Tom   
Riddle in his second year. Just last year, she showed that she   
wasn't 'just' Ron's sister, but a sweet girl... a very sweet girl   
who even went out with Neville so he wouldn't be dateless for the   
Yule Ball. "How is Ginny?"  
  
"I suppose she's fine. After she got into divination, she   
wasted this whole summer trying to predict something that would   
happen."  
  
"Did she get any right?"  
  
Ron fidgeted a bit, his ears burning again. "Well... I   
suppose you can say that. I mean, she said that Angelina was going   
to send Fred an owl when we were at the breakfast table, and an   
owl did come." Ron shrugged again. "Then again, owls do come everyday   
and stuff... she just got lucky."  
  
"So you think she doesn't really have the supposedly 'gift'?"   
When Harry looked towards Ron, Ron's face was easily matching   
(even surpassing) his hair color.   
  
"Umm.. well... not really.."  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"All right, I'll tell you!" He paused as he tried to   
at least gain back some of his pride. "You see... Umm... remember   
last year when Hermione went out with Vicky-"  
  
"Viktor," Harry corrected.  
  
Ron shrugged again. "Well, she went out with Viktor and..   
well... remember when I got mad and stuff? Well... I didn't really   
know why I did... at least not then.."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Harry... this is really weird and all... but over the   
summer, when I was thinking about it (and with Fred and George's..   
err.. help) I sorta realized that I got mad because I... umm.."  
  
"Umm what?"  
  
"Like Hermione.. as in more then a friend," Ron once   
more ducked his head down, not wanting to see the reaction that   
came out of his friend.   
  
"It's not that big of a surprise," Harry said instead. It   
was plainly obvious at the Yule Ball. "Now, why would you believe   
in Ginny's 'gift' with just that?"  
  
"Well.... she said that Hermione liked me, too. And, that   
during the ride back to school, you would leave to get some food   
and then... well... she said that something would happen to cause   
us to... well..."  
  
"Kiss, Ron?" Harry asked innocently. He wanted to laugh a   
bit, but he stopped himself before he did.   
  
Since, you know, it wasn't actually a real prediction. What   
actually happened was that Ginny told Harry, before the train ride,   
to leave the compartment when she would signal him to. The signal was   
when Fred and George began to argue. Then, Fred would come bursting   
through the door, 'accidentally' pushing Ron onto Hermione, and then   
leave as soon as possible. Well, what happened when Ron was actually   
on top of Hermione was when nature took it's course. They began to kiss.   
  
"Yeah, so Ginny has the gift, huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"And what did she predict would happen this year? Another attack   
from Vo- umm.. You-Know-Who?"  
  
"She wouldn't say," said Ron with a slight frown. "She just   
turns red and looks away."  
  
"I wonder why?"  
  
He didn't reply, but rather laid back against his four   
poster; watching the ceiling in comfortable silence.  
  
-----  
  
Ginny glared towards the fireplace, her small fists clenched.   
What right did Cho have to ask *her* about Harry? There was a reason   
why he was avoiding her and yet she, Cho Chang, decides that it doesn't   
matter whether Harry avoids her or not. No, pretty Cho Chang can   
get any guy she wants. Especially if that guy is Harry Potter. Of   
course, Ginny Weasley has absolutely no chance with her ugly red   
hair and plain brown eyes. No, not that fourth year. Absolutely not.   
Harry will end up with Cho. The handsome guys always ends up with   
the prettiest girl, right? Wasn't she just Ron's 'little' sister?  
  
"Ginny.. are you okay?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to her.   
  
Ginny just nodded her head, not daring to look anywhere   
else but into the flames. And then, she gasped. The flames, once   
dancing upon the stones, was now being parted by a black hole.   
Something with red eyes appeared in the void, followed by a   
familiar boy with dark hair. He was holding a wand up towards the   
red eyes and screaming; a limp girl was on the floor, covered with   
some liquid.   
  
  
The red eyes were now narrowed in dangerous slits and   
then it did something... something that made it hurt. That made   
the vision hurt and then Ginny fell upon the ground as pain began   
to cruise threw her.  
  
  
  
Hermione stared in silent horror as Ginny fell to the   
ground and began to scream. Her small body was arched; her hands   
flailing about; her legs twisted in odd angles.   
  
"No! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Ginny screamed in agony. Ginny's eyes   
flew open then; her eyes bloodshot; her pupils dilated. Hermione   
screamed as she fell back on Ron who just arrived. Ginny continued   
to scream, her body convulsing even more wildly. Her body was glowing   
green, and as it did, Harry, who was right next to Ron, fell upon   
the ground with his hands pressed upon his forehead. Hermi barely   
took note that it was glowing green as well.  
  
The other people in the common room were standing back, not   
knowing what to do until Neville Longbottom arrived with Dumbledore   
on his heels. Dumbledore's face was white with shock as he glanced   
towards the two students, but even more on the little Weasley girl.   
Her eyes were tightly closed; tears flowing down her cheeks. She   
continued to scream as if possessed and Harry just sat with his   
hands pressed tightly about his scar. The green light on both the   
children were growing brighter.  
  
Ginny's body wasn't convulsing as badly now, nor was her   
scream as loud and painful as the last. But it didn't mean that   
whatever was happening to her was fading away, but rather it was   
draining her.   
  
'Just like what happened to her with Riddle,' Dumbledore   
silently thought. Madame Pomfrey came rushing past him and collapsed   
near Ginny who now only whimpered and shook. Her voice had gone   
hoarse and bruises were forming on her arms.   
  
"What's wrong with them, Dumbledore!?" Madame Pomfrey,   
usually the stern, collected one was now hysterical as she saw   
that Harry's nose was already beginning to bleed.   
  
"Voldemort," he said it as if he said the sky was blue.   
Draco Malfoy, one of the few Slytherin students to stay, came   
up from behind him. He expected a smirk to go on the student's   
lips, but all that came was a frown. He seemed troubled at the   
scene, even more troubled when he saw Harry. Harry's glasses were   
askew; his hands pressed upon his forehead in agony; his nose   
bleeding freely.   
  
When Cho came towards his side, his frown seemed to   
deepen. Dumbledore noted with surprise that it wasn't with envy,   
but with disapproval. As if Cho shouldn't be near him for the   
sake of Harry's health.  
  
Harry then began to crawl towards where Ginny sat, one   
hand upon his scar, the other trying to touch her forehead as   
well. And when his hand touched her, she stopped shaking and   
laid stilled.   
  
Ron, who was still being held back by Hermione, fell   
on his knees thinking the worst. But then, Ginny stirred and   
sat back up, the green light on both students gone. She began   
to cry then; curled up with her hands covering her face as she   
began to cry. Harry, who was right next to her, silently rubbed   
her back, not knowing what else to do.   
  
Madame Pomfrey straightened herself up and silently   
ordered the two to follow her to get examined. Harry nodded   
as he stood, wiping the blood from his nose and helped Ginny   
to her feet. It was as if her legs were jelly; she fell back   
to the ground.   
  
"C'mon, Ginny," Harry said softly, trying to get her   
back up. "Here." He wrapped an arm around her waist. He took   
one of her limp arms and put it around his shoulders. "All you   
have to do is move. I'll support you, Ginny. C'mon now."  
  
Ginny looked towards his eyes and nodded. Even though   
exhausted, she still felt slightly embarrassed that she was this   
close to him; that he had his arm around her waist. "All right,"   
she said aloud and they both slowly followed Madame Pomfrey.  
  
-----  
  
"Are they okay?"  
  
Harry could hear Hermione's anxious voice as he laid   
on one of the hospital beds. Ginny was on another bed to his   
right, still asleep. He tentatively traced his scar, wondering   
why he thought that touching Ginny's head when he touched it,   
would help her out. But the truth was, was that he didn't know.   
All he knew was that his scar was hurting, but watching Ginny   
screaming and flailing about, hurt him more.  
  
She stirred a bit when he heard Dumbledore begin to speak.  
  
"I informed Cornelius Fudge about this," he said it quietly.  
  
"Why?" It was Snape's voice. "He doesn't want to believe   
that Voldemort-" Gasps were heard "-is back. The Parting of Ways   
has already happened."  
  
"Yes, Severus," said Dumbledore. "But, if the council were   
together, we would be much stronger against Voldemort."  
  
"Can't you two stop saying that name?" Harry recognized   
it as Lupin's voice. He smiled a bit, wanting to see him again.  
  
"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort," a voice mocked. A slap   
was heard, followed by an 'ow'. Harry chuckled, picturing his   
godfather being smacked over the head by Lupin.   
  
"Geez, Remus, stop being so uptight," Sirius said.   
  
A chuckle was heard. "Dumbledore," It was Arthur Weasley,   
"I do agree with you about the council being stronger if it were   
together. But Fudge will never risk his position, so it was just   
a waste of breath."  
  
"Harry?" a weak voice muttered, causing his attention to   
stray away from the conversation.  
  
"Hmm?" He turned his head to look towards Ginny. Her   
body was still shaking slightly, despite the many blankets that   
were on her.  
  
"What are they arguing about now?"  
  
Harry smiled as she feebly tried to brush a few strays   
of her red hair behind her ear. "Same old things," he replied,   
his eyes still upon her face. 'She really did grow up,' he thought,   
gazing at her soft red hair and gentle brown eyes.  
  
She remained quiet for a second, and then she said his   
name again.  
  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
  
"How did You-Know-Who look like?" Her eyes were closed when   
he sent her a startled look.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I-" she paused as she looked towards him. Should she tell   
him? She looked into those worried green eyes and she knew what the   
answer would be. She couldn't tell him. Partly because he might   
think that she was just a stupid little girl who made such a fuss   
if it was over nothing; the other reason because he already had to   
deal with his problems, why should he deal with hers? "I was just   
wondering."  
  
Harry didn't believe a word she said, but he told her anyway.   
"He has very scaly-like skin," He paused as the picture of Voldemort   
coming forth from the cauldron appeared in his mind vividly. He   
then closed his own eyes, saying, "And red eyes." He would have told   
her more, but after the latter sentence, he heard a squeak and he   
decided to stop. Her eyes were now blinking rapidly as she tried   
to stop herself from crying all over again.  
  
He stood up, concerned, but she shook her head, trying to   
wipe the tears that stubbornly continued to fall. "I'm okay."  
  
"No you're not," said Harry with a frown. "I know enough to   
know that you're lying." She bit her lower lip, her face now covered   
with her arms. "C'mon.. tell me, Ginny. What happened in the common   
room?"  
  
"Harry, it was over nothing," she said again in a voice that   
startled even her. It sounded so relaxed and calm, nothing at all   
like she really felt. It was just some stupid thing. It was nothing   
compared to what he must have faced. It's bad enough he saw Cedric   
die. "I must have had a cramp and was simply over-reacting. Didn't   
Ron tell you that I tend to overreact?"  
  
Harry, about to protest, was cut short as Molly and Arthur   
Weasley ran into the room and engulfed their daughter into a hug. Ron   
and Hermione came to his side, giving him their own thorough examination   
and then moving up to Ginny who was being teased at by George and   
Fred. But, Harry saw easily, that Fred's hands were shaking slightly,   
and George's eyes still seemed frantic.  
  
"So, what now?" Ginny asked as Dumbledore and the rest of   
the new council came into the room. She leaned herself against the   
bedpost, her head beginning to spin. Lowering her head upon her cupped   
hands, she felt the bed disappear and a cold, icy wind. The last   
thing she saw before she blacked out was a large flash of green and   
red glaring eyes.   
  
  
  
"What's happening to her!?" Molly screamed as Arthur   
held her back. "Ginny! GINNY!"   
  
Dumbledore was shaking his head, confused at what was   
happening. He didn't know, all he knew was that he could feel   
the presence of Voldemort. That's all. He could feel it, but   
he didn't know how he could be near enough to actually do this.   
It wasn't one of the three forbidden curses that Voldemort would   
use. He wasn't sure if it was a spell that was causing the   
little girl to black out and have seizures.   
  
He raised his wand and muttered an incantation. Ginny   
stopped moving, but she was unconscious. "I don't know what's happening,"   
he confessed as Molly looked at him with her worried eyes. "That'll   
keep her asleep so she won't have any more of those seizures."  
  
"It's in her," Snape said softly. His eyes were fixed hard on   
the little girl. "It's not a stupid vision. I could feel him *in* her."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just like with Harry," said Snape, jerking his head   
towards Harry's direction. "His magic is *in* them. Unfortunately   
for her, her body isn't used to it yet. She's seeing what he's   
doing or thinking. Just like Harry, perhaps. I suppose that it   
got in her when Riddle was draining her."  
  
"Riddle died," said Harry.  
  
"Riddle is Voldemort, boy," Snape growled. "And apparantly,   
Voldemort is alive and well. She'd be useful when she get's a hang   
of it." He then turned and walked towards the doorway.   
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore asked before he left.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you-"  
  
"On my way, Professor." He then walked out of the room.  
  
-----  
  
The school days progressed, despite how slow they went.   
Fred and George were planning what to do when Ginny returned from   
the hospital wing. Ron said to throw a party for her, but Hermione   
said that she'd be too tired for that. Fred suggested to give her   
one of his special toffee candy's which would cause the consumer   
to fly up towards the ceiling, but George slapped him over the   
head, saying, "And how do you suppose we get her down?"  
  
"But, that's the whole purpose of the joke!" Fred complained.   
"That's what makes it so *funny*!"  
  
"She'd have a heart attack," Ron complained. "It's bad enough   
that she can't even stop crying whenever we go visit her."  
  
That's when Fred stopped arguing and cast his eyes towards   
the floor. The Weasley's became silent. Hermione silently sat next   
to Ron, trying to give him some sort of comfort and he gave her a   
small smile.   
  
"What do you think we should do, Hermi?" he asked. "You are   
the brains of the gang."  
  
Hermione smiled, pink patches on her cheeks. "Well..." she   
was looking towards Harry, her eyes twinkling. "You know how Ginny   
always wanted to join us in one of our little adventures-"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She told me when I came over to watch the Quidditch World   
Cup," Hermione said. "Why don't we all go under Harry's invisibility   
cloak and wander the castle with the Marauder's Map?"  
  
"In the dark?" Ron asked. "She'd be scared!"  
  
"I doubt she'd be that scared if Harry's near," said Hermi   
in a matter of fact tone. "And, you're with her, Ron. You're her   
older brother who she could count on to keep her safe, right?"  
  
"Do you think we can *all* fit under it?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yeah, positive."  
  
"But-" Ron was about to ask whether she was really sure   
or not, but she interrupted swiftly, an undertone unmistakeable   
in her voice.  
  
"Are you questioning me, Ron?" She asked, daggers in her   
eyes.   
  
Ron chuckled nervously, his hand behind his head. "You?   
How could Hermione Granger ever be wrong?"  
  
"Since the day she kissed you," Fred muttered.  
  
The duo turned red, but Ron was still able to kick Fred   
on the shins. "Wouldn't be talking, Fred," said Ron. "With you   
showing off on your broomstick with Angelina all the time."   
  
That caused Fred to turn red and George to start laughing.   
"Shut up!"  
  
  
-----  
  
"Welcome back, Ginny!" Fred yelled as the whole common   
room burst into commotion. George was setting off Filibusters,   
and Neville was curiously poking a cream tart.   
  
Ginny smiled as everyone began to come forward and pat   
her on the back. When she looked around to find Ron, she realized   
he wasn't there. "George?" she asked, feeling hurt that the usual   
trio weren't there. That *he* was there. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"Don't you mean Harry?" George asked with a grin.  
  
Ginny, trying to keep her dignity, was interrupted as   
something solid bumped into her. Well, something solid, but   
something she couldn't exactly see.  
  
"I'm sorry!" It was Harry's voice.  
  
"Oy! It's Ginny! Welcome back!" It was Ron.  
  
"I do hope your okay. Ron here, with his clumsy feet-"  
That was definitely Hermione.   
  
"I don't have clumsy feet!"  
  
"Are you YELLING at me, Ron Weasley!?"  
  
"I didn't yell, Hermione!"  
  
"So now your saying I'm stupid and I can't even   
distinguish what a yell is?"  
  
"I DIDN'T say it like that!"  
  
The argument continued until Harry intervened. "HELLO!   
Ginny... remember Ginny guys?" Even though she couldn't see them,   
she could still picture her brother and Hermione turning red.   
  
"Sorry," Hermione began, her head appearing out of nowhere.   
"As your welcome back present, we've decided to bring you with us."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Just to look around," Harry's head now poked out of   
the invisibility cloak. It was followed by a hand which held a   
map. "It's really fun."  
  
Ron's head now appeared and Ginny grinned at how odd the   
trio looked. "You do want to come?"  
  
Ginny, not about to miss the opportunity of actually exploring   
with them under Harry's invisibility cloak, nodded.   
  
Ron grinned as his hand materialized and grabbed onto hers.   
"Now, c'mon, Ginny," he muttered as he pulled her into some cloth.   
When she was actually under the cloak, that's when she began to   
turn scarlet. It was actually crowded underneath it (but not by   
much) and she consciously felt Harry's arm being pressed against   
the side of her body.  
  
"Hold on tight," Harry joked as he sent her a comforting   
smile.   
  
Ginny, feeling that warm feeling flood her once more,   
only blushed in reply.  
  
  
  
  
They went through every single empty classroom in the   
castle, even getting a close call when Peeves came around the   
corner making Ginny give a howl of surprise. But, Harry was quick   
enough to cover her mouth before she screamed in fright. Luckily   
for them, Peeves was too interested at getting the fireworks to   
the bathrooms, so he didn't notice the small muffled sound.   
  
However, they barely got past Snape who had seemed to   
appear out of no where when they entered the Potion's classroom.   
He was muttering about how hard it would be and throwing all   
different materials in his cauldron. Hermione had spent the rest   
of the night wondering why Snape would need ashes from a Phoneix   
("I just never read of a potion that would actually need Phoneix's   
ashes!" Hermione complained when Ron was giving her exasperated   
looks.) The most exciting of their little night walk was when they   
saw Sirius and Remus walking around. Sirius, no longer a man, but   
a big black dog, and Remus had a collar around him, whispering,   
"C'mon boy, sniff it out."  
  
Padfoot just growled, but Remus was urging him on. Ginny,   
who seemed to daze out a bit, began to giggle. When they reached   
a deserted classroom, she whispered, "I saw what they're looking   
for!" she said excitedly, reminding them once more that she had   
the 'gift'.   
  
Harry, who couldn't help but stare at her vibrant face,   
asked, "What?"  
  
"They want Professor Snape's dress robes to jinx," she   
whispered with another giggle. "Tomorrow morning, he'll be dressed   
in black, but during Dumbledore's speech about no wandering in the   
halls during night" ("What!?") "he'll be in bright pink robes...   
like the one Professor Lockhart" ("Hermi," Ron said with a sly   
grin. Hermione turned red, her eyes staring at something very   
interesting on the wall) "wore on Valentine's Day."  
  
At the remembrance of Valentine's Day, Ginny lowered her   
head, her cheeks burning. Ron, not able to give up the oppurtunity   
she gave to herself, said, "'His eyes are as green as a fresh-'"  
  
"Shut up," Harry muttered, feeling his own ears burn.  
  
Ron was about to continue, but Hermione fixed him with   
her own fierce glare. He shut up, giving her an innocent smile,   
and then they went to their rooms.  
  
  
  
  
"Over here, Ginny!" Hermione waved her arms to get Ginny   
to sit on their reserved seat. It was next to Harry, something that   
made her turn somewhat red. She had never thought she would spend   
so much time with them, but she was glad all the same.  
  
"I'm starved, aren't you?" Ron asked, already beginning to   
grope for some bacon. Hermione slapped his hand lightly though,   
causing him to complain.  
  
"The announcements didn't even begin."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You can't eat until after the announcements!"  
  
"And?"  
  
Hermione sighed, letting go of his hand and shaking her   
head. She didn't have to say more since Dumbledore already began   
to speak.  
  
"Good morning, students," he greeted warmly. Ginny silently   
nudged Harry, despite the fact that her heart was alreayd hammering   
at how much he was looking at her.   
  
"Watch for Snape," she whispered, reminding him of what   
Remus and Sirius had done. Harry glanced towards where his godfather   
and Remus sat and he saw them already trying to hold in their mirth.  
  
Hermione had already pointed it out to Ron, and the quartet   
waited for the moment. "-And an announcement for all the students.   
I must remind you all that there will not be anymore wandering   
through the halls past-" But he was interrupted as a loud bang   
and a lot of smoke came from his right. Snape's once black robes   
were bright pink, pictures of hearts and cupids swirled about   
it. His hair, usually black and greasy, was pink and pointing in   
all possible angles.   
  
Laughter erupted from the breakfast table, especially   
from Sirius and Remus who were giving each other high fives.   
Even Dumbledore seemed to try to hold back a smile. Snape,   
however, seemed a bit blank. He simply looked at his robes,   
muttered a few words, and the old Snape was back, looking   
unruffled.   
  
Everyone shut up then, confused that Snape didn't   
retaliate. Instead, he stood up and began to mutter something   
to Dumbledore. When he descended the stairs, however, he was   
holding the biggest grin. "Must get the ashes, now," he said.   
Hermione once more started to frown, trying to think of why he   
needed phoneix ashes. When he exited the room, the breakfast   
continued, and once more, there sounded a large, double boom   
and a lot more smoke.   
  
Looking up, he saw Sirius and Remus, their sides attached   
to each other. The whole breakfast room erupted once more into   
raucous laughter and even Sirius and Remus were laughing. Dumbledore   
came over to the attached duo and they were separated. Sirius   
instantly fell upon the floor curled up, unable to stop laughing.  
  
Harry glanced at Ginny, but she wasn't laughing anymore.   
Her eyes were dilated, her hand gripping tightly on the sides   
of the chair. And then she began to scream. The laughter died   
down instantly and the teachers were at her side at once.  
  
"He's here!" Ginny cried out, watching as two gargoyles   
jumped away and she saw some staircase going upwards. "Gargoyles...   
they jumped. A staircase! Professor Snape!" Her head was heavy   
and then she was falling backwards. Ron was cradling her as   
Madame Pmofrey was once again going hysterical. Remus, Sirius,   
and Dumbledore had fled out of the room and Harry, confused as   
to why his scar didn't hurt, followed.   
  
  
  
'C'mon, Fawkes, you stupid bird,' Snape thought as the   
bird looked as ragged as ever. And then, finally, it burst into   
flames and the ashes fell on the ground. Snape took a scoop of   
it before Fawkes rejuvenated, and once the phoenix did, it gave   
a sharp stare towards the happy potion's teacher. "Don't give   
me that look. You're helping to save this world."  
  
"I'm rather disappointed in you, Severus," a voice as   
cold and hot as a flame chilled the room and Snape felt his arm   
burn. He glanced wildly around, but he saw nothing and once more   
his arm stung as if dipped into boiling water. He stared at his   
tattoo and was shocked that the snake was moving, blood coming   
forth from the skull. "You swore your oath to me and now you   
broke it. To help him." There was no need to specify who he was   
and Snape didn't even care for then his arm was once more dipped   
into that boiling water and this time, the tattoo seemed to   
swell.   
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Where are YOU?" The voice asked back and the room then   
seemed to shimmer around the edges. Snape dropped the bag of   
ashes, drawing forth his wand and looking around anxiously. Fawkes   
was still in his cage, and to Snape's surprise, seemed unruffled.   
"Who are you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You tell me, Severus." The voice then paused, something   
like confusion behind it's facade. "That Weasley girl. Why do I   
feel some sort of bond with her?"  
  
"I don't know. You love the girl, Voldemort?"  
  
The man laughed, and his arm once more stung so viciously   
that he gave forth a cry. "Severus Snape. Me, love? No... nothing   
like that. Is she some lost heir of mine?"  
  
"She's like Harry Potter you fool."  
  
"Ah.. like him?"  
  
"You can't even remember who you attack?"  
  
"How could I attack anybody in the state I was in  
before?"  
  
"You were Tom Riddle; the journal."  
  
Melodic laughter filled the room, causing the edges  
of the room to shimmer more. "Oh! Now I see!"  
  
"Really? Good. Now go."  
  
"Now go or what?"  
  
"You're not here. You're just in my head. I am in Hogwarts.  
I am-"  
  
"Are you?" Once more the room quivered and Snape's knees  
began to shake uncontrollably. "Are you where you think you are?"  
The doorway opened and four persons walked in the room with their  
wands drawn. From what Snape could tell, it was Dumbledore, Remus,  
Sirius, and Harry. "Are they who you think they are?"  
  
And then the image of Dumbledore raised it's wand and  
Snape's vision blackened.  
  
---  
Harry stood in shock as he saw Voldemort standing right  
in the middle of the room, his wand raised and a sinister grin  
on his face. But, his scar didn't hurt.  
  
Sirius was growling, his arm raised, but Dumbldore stopped  
him, saying something Harry couldn't hear and Sirius lowered his arm  
with his brows furrowed. Dumbledore now raised his wand and said a  
series of words. Bright light enveloped the room and when he  
could see once more, Voldemort was gone and in his place Snape  
was unconscious on the ground, the bag of phoniex ashes scattered.  
  
Remus and Sirius were already dragging Snape out the door, and  
before they left, Dumbledore gestured them to pause. "There's someone  
in these walls that is allowing him access."  
  
Harry glanced around the room, thinking of who it could be.  
And he didn't even have to think that long: Draco Malfoy.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Bear with me, all right? It's going to be long, don't know  
how long, and I'm unsure when the next part will be out. I'll need  
a lot of inspiration for this, so please r/r so I can get the next  
part written! I really wanted to do this style of story for such  
a long time.   
  
Oh, and for that challenge I got: I accept. All I have to  
do is figure out how to start it ^-^. And, I'm also working on  
another Lily/MWPP fic like thing. Watch for it! 


	2. Part 2

A/N:  
  
Yay! People are actually reading this. Newayz, here's the  
next part and there is actually some romance in this. ^-^ Umm...  
well... some. Neways, I hope you enjoy and r/r!  
  
Usual disclaimers apply.   
  
Revelations- Part 2  
By Iris Marie  
  
"-and I'm positive it's Draco. I mean, who else could it  
be?" Harry asked his two friends. The common room was deserted for  
most of them were either asleep or wandering the halls. Ginny,  
however, was once more stuck in the hospital wing. Despite everything  
that Madame Pomfrey could do, she still was unable to sit up without  
feeling nauseous.  
  
"But what if it's not him?" Hermione asked, her brows  
furrowed. "I mean, we all know that his own father is in league  
with You-Know-Who, but just like why Dumbledore allowed him to stay,  
it doesn't necessarily mean Draco is as corrupted. We thought  
he was behind that whole petrifying thing in our second year, but  
we were wrong. What if we're wrong again? It wouldn't be right  
to blame him for something as serious as this."  
  
Ron, however, was frowning. "I agree with Harry. And why  
are you sticking up for him anyway, Hermione?" He snapped, his  
brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"This is serious stuff, guys. Whoever is doing this is  
actually allowing Vo.. You-Know-Who access to use his magic in  
Hogwarts. Actually, and really, potentially killing someone like  
what he did to... well... to..." she trailed off and she didn't  
need to finish.  
  
"Ron?" The trio turned around and Fred and George were  
smiling. "C'mon. Madame Pomfrey is finally letting people visit  
Ginny."  
  
"She's all right?"  
  
"Well, she's sitting up eating. That's a good sign." And then  
the twins went back out the portrait hole, the gang following them  
through.  
  
------  
  
"Cedric? Cedric, where are you?" Cho asked, looking wildly  
about the trophy room. Automatically, white light flashed about  
the room and standing in the center was Cedric Diggory, his   
handsome face still intact.  
  
"Hey, Cho. What happened? You seem worried."  
  
"Ginny is having all these seizures and Snape fainted  
in Dumbledore's room... oh, Cedric, I wish you were here."  
  
"I am... now, do you have it?"  
  
Cho nodded, digging in her robes and then coming forth  
with a small lock of black hair. "It's Harry's, just the way  
you wanted it."  
  
"Excellent." He came forward, taking the pouch gently  
from her. "You did great, love." And then he bent down and  
softly swept her lip with his. Before he could back up, she  
flung her arms about him, her head buried in his shoulder.  
  
"Please stay. Oh, Cedric, I don't want you to leave."  
  
"It's all right, Cho. I love you. I love you and I won't  
ever leave you. I'm here, aren't I?" She nodded her head and  
slowly he got her off of him. "It was Harry who almost separated  
us forever, my love. It was his fault I died. But I'm here now...  
with you. He let Voldemort kill me. Now, I need my revenge. You'll  
help me, right, my love? Cause you know I love you."  
  
Cho nodded her head vigorously. "I love you too."  
  
"Good because I need the little Weasley girl's hair,  
too love. You'll get it for me, right?" Cho nodded her head.  
"All right, I'll meet you tomorrow night. Now, you better be   
going. Go on now." She turned and then went out the door.   
  
The image of Cedric shimmered for an instant and then   
it fell away all together. In its place was Voldemort, his red   
eyes flashing about.   
  
"Peter," he hissed and a scampering man came forward.   
  
"Yes, master?"  
  
"Let us go, for now. Gather the Death Eater's and tell   
them to meet me. Usual spot, usual time." He lightly raised the   
lock of hair and smiled viciously. "Oh, and send that pretty,   
stupid little girl a nice dream about her dear 'Cedric.'"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
------  
  
  
"Hermi, how do you conjure flowers again?" Ron asked,  
flicking his wand about. They still had to walk down the corridor  
and down a series of steps before they reached the hospital wing.  
  
"We just learned that last year... no, wait, we learned  
that in our third year!"  
  
"Exactly. It's been two years," he replied calmly, giving  
her a wide grin. Hermione shook her head as she waved her wand and  
muttered, "Orchideous." A moment later, Ron had a bouquet of white   
lilies in his hand. "Hey! It's Ginny's favorite flower! How'd you   
know?"  
  
Hermi shrugged, not noticing Harry's furrowed brows. "She  
told me last year. No big deal. I thought everybody knew?"  
  
"Isn't that Cho?" Harry asked, pointing to a figure who  
walked out of the trophy room. "Yeah, it is. Why do you think   
she's still up?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her?" Ron playfully nudged him forward.  
Harry protested and then Cho's head swiveled to their direction.  
For a brief moment, Harry felt chills sweep his spine, but he  
ignored them as best he could.  
  
"Ron? Hermione? Harry? What are you doing walking the   
halls?" Cho asked, glancing towards the room she came out of with  
anxiously.  
  
"We were going to ask you that question ourselves," Hermi  
replied, eyeing the room Cho walked out of. "So, what are you   
doing out?"  
  
Cho shrugged, running a hand through her beautiful hair.   
"Just restless, I suppose. What about you?"  
  
Ron saw as Hermione fought back a rude retort, and instead  
told Cho that they were to see Ginny. Cho seemed to smile in relief,  
but then she said goodbye and left.  
  
"I still don't see what you see in her, Harry," Hermione  
said, still staring hard at Cho's retreating back. "I do feel  
sorry for her with Cedric's death, and she can be nice sometimes,  
but ever since she came back from the summer... she changed   
somehow and I still feel cold whenever I'm around her." She leant  
unconsciously towards Ron's tall figure and he reassuringly rubbed  
her back.  
  
Harry shook his head, still not understanding why he felt  
a brief moment of chills, bad chills, when he saw her looking at  
him. It just reminded him so much of Voldemort. "C'mon, let's  
see Ginny."  
  
-----  
  
  
The night progressed and by the time even Madame Pomfrey   
literally forced the group to leave, it was time for breakfast.   
Ron had difficulty not dropping his face into the bowl of cereal  
and Hermione couldn't concentrate on her book. Harry, however  
tired he felt, still couldn't shake off a growing anxiety in   
him. His scar didn't hurt, Ginny wasn't having spasms, and Ron and  
Hermione hadn't bickered yet. Then what was wrong?  
  
"Hey Harry!" Sirius called out as he playfully patted his  
back hard. "You get any sleep?"  
  
He shook his head, Hermi and Ron tiredly following suite.  
"We stayed with Ginny the whole night."  
  
"She's doing better?"  
  
"She's eating," Ron replied slowly, cereal still trying to  
be chewed in his mouth. Harry expected the retort from Hermi, but  
her eyes only seemed half opened.  
  
Sirius was shaking his head, ripping a piece of bacon and  
chewing it thoughtfully. "When do you think they'd let her out?  
The poor girl needs some fresh air other then being stuck in the  
same room every single day."  
  
"Sirius, you dog," Remus joked, popping up next to him   
and sitting down on a chair. "Stop slobbering all over the table."  
He piled up his plate, but then momentarily paused and gave the  
trio a sad smile. "I suppose I'm your new Dark Arts teacher again.  
No one wants to fill it in, and Dumbledore is already nervous  
to the point of breaking of letting anyone unfamiliar in. It's  
bad enough there's a traitor already in the school."  
  
"Why won't Professor Dumbledore just cast a truth spell  
on everybody in the castle?" Hermione asked, her eyes now wide  
with attention. "Wouldn't that work?"  
  
"It's violating some law... can't remember which," Sirius  
replied. "I already asked him. Some law about not being allowed to  
access someone's thoughts to see whether or not they are telling  
the truth or not. Something like that." He took another bite and  
then swallowed. "And all we really have to do is wait for Ginny to  
get better. If she gets too close to the one who is actually in  
league with Voldemort, she'd have some reaction. Just like what  
your scar did before." Once more Sirius paused and then his eyes  
narrowed to a section on Harry's head. "Did you have some  
scissor accident, Harry?"  
  
"Huh? No, why?"  
  
Sirius leaned over, taking forth a lock of hair that was   
much shorter then the rest. "Then why you missing this lock  
of hair?"  
  
Harry shrugged, feeling the cut hair that Sirius held.   
'Weird,' he thought, trying to think of a time when his hair could  
have possibly been accidentally cut. But, Sirius and Remus were  
exchanging looks and then Sirius had Harry by the arm,   
dragging him to the front table.   
  
"Dumbledore! We have a problem!"  
  
  
  
The school was filled with suspicion, the air so tense  
that even Peeves couldn't help but take a big scissor and try to  
cut the air in half. Thankfully, that stunt loosened most of the   
students, but the teachers were each holding their breaths. Classes   
were no more a place for teaching, but a place for waiting. And Harry   
wasn't allowed to leave the Gryffindor common room at all. Protection  
wards had been placed in each house, even more on Harry's room and   
house. And Ron was instructed to make sure he never left his  
side. Which Ron was happily obliged to do since then he didn't  
have to go to class. Of course, that only lasted for a few days.  
  
"I'm bored!!!" He complained for the millionth time,   
glancing towards the door. "Wouldn't it be safer to be near   
the teachers who actually know the spells?"  
  
Harry shrugged, not even able to read his Quidditch book  
again. Ginny had come back from the hospital wing a day ago, but   
she hadn't left her room since. And since he and Ron were   
forbidden to go to Ginny's rooms, since it was the girl's  
dormitory, they hadn't seen her for another few weeks. And, to  
Harry's surprise, he felt rather depressed and lonely. He was  
getting used to her around; getting used to having her by him.   
And then he pictured that face of hers. It had changed since the  
first time he saw her. And each year she seemed to have grown,  
but without his acknowledgements. But now he knew how really  
beautiful she was and despite everything he did to shake that  
thought away, it wouldn't leave.  
  
"What do you do when you're bored at the Dursley's?" Ron  
asked, waving his wand about and sending small sparks into the   
air.   
  
"Watch television."  
  
Ron's wand fumbled from his hands and his eyes were  
wide with curiosity. "What's that?"  
  
---  
  
Ginny groaned, trying to open her eyes, but failing.   
Everything was blurry, even her hands that she held up in  
front of her. She blinked and then tried to focus on something,  
anything, but once more she couldn't. Sitting up, she still  
could remember the first time all of them visited her in the  
hospital wing. And the fight they gave when Madame Pomfrey  
forced them out.   
  
But then, she heard the floorboard squeak and her   
head swiveled towards that direction. She saw nothing, not   
even an outline of a shape. But her heart had hastened and  
her hand was shaking. "Who's there? Ron? Harry? Hermione?"   
No answer and then another floorboard squeaked. "Fred?  
George?"  
  
Ginny got off her head, everything blurry, but she  
still knew by touch where everything was. She took her wand  
and then went into a closet. Whatever it was had to open the  
door to get to her and then she could stupefy them. It'd  
serve them right for scaring her. 'But what if it's not  
them? What if it's-' But then her thoughts raced away and  
she could easily outline a female's shape standing just  
in front of the closet door.   
  
Ginny rubbed her eyes, blinked them as fast and   
hard as she could. But her eyes were still blurry and when  
the door opened, she raised her wand to scream, "Stupefy."  
However, those words never came out for then a cold, icy  
wind engulfed her, turning her blood to ice. And then she  
finally was able to see. But all she saw was a hand being   
reached towards her hair and when that hand touched her,  
was when the world seemed to shake and her body blazed  
a cold, menacing green. Whoever touched her screamed, but  
it took a scissor and chopped off away a lock of her   
hair.  
  
And then, the green light was gone, and instead of  
getting up, Ginny stayed curled up in her closet, her eyes   
still unable to adjust to her surroundings. She heard the  
door bang open and saw two figures run forward.   
  
"Ginny? Ginny!?! Harry! Get Dumbledore! Get-"  
  
"Ron, I'm fine!" she cut in, trying to stop   
shaking. "I'm fine."  
  
Her brother was kneeling in front of her, his hand  
now reaching towards the lock of hair that had been cut  
off. "Who was here, Ginny?"  
  
She shook her head, rubbing her eyes in an attempt  
to clear them, but also to keep the tears in check. "I   
couldn't see. I still can't see. Why are my eyes so blurry?  
When you guys came while I was in the hospital wing, I  
didn't have any vision problems."  
  
"You shouldn't have any vision problems," Dumbledore  
said, walking into the room. He saw the cut hair on her head,   
and then glanced at Harry's, and his face was drawn tight.  
"Most likely a spell cast so you wouldn't see your attacker."  
  
"But we didn't see anybody go up the stairs to Ginny's  
room," said Ron. "Harry and I were in the common room the whole  
day and no one came through that portrait."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, his years finally catching  
up. "With You-Know-Who, anything is possible."  
  
"But it was a girl!" Ginny cried out. "I remember seeing  
this girlish figure. And the hand... I saw the hand and it was  
a girl's."  
  
"We'll figure it out in time. But for now, Ginny, you  
need some rest. And Ron, please come with me. We have to inform  
your parents." And then Dumbledore and Ron exited the room.  
  
Harry walked over to Ginny, kneeling down in front  
of her. "You heard him," he said softly, grinning. "Off to  
bed."  
  
Ginny nodded, shakily trying to stand up. She felt   
exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Harry wrapped his  
arm around her waist, trying to help her stay steady. He wanted  
to say something to her, but he didn't know what he could  
possibly say. Instead, he laid her on her bed and covered her  
with her blankets. "Comfortable?" She nodded her head and  
then closed her eyes.   
  
He was about to leave, but then she voiced his name.  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you stay?" Her eyes were still closed, her lips  
the only thing that were moving. "I mean... well... nevermind."  
  
Harry grinned, closing the door and walking back   
towards her bed. "Sure, Ginny." And then she smiled and went  
back to sleep. Harry stayed sitting on the chair that was   
pulled by her bedside. He stayed there till the other Gryfinndor  
fourth years came into the room and giggled. And as he stayed   
there, his eyes never fell away from her face. He couldn't  
believe he never saw her the way he was seeing her now. He  
couldn't believe he didn't see how much one simple smile from  
her could actually brighten a room. That she was so beautiful  
outside as well as in.  
  
As Harry walked into his room, he saw a note taped to   
his table. Walking forward, he grabbed it up and opened it.  
It read:  
  
"Love can kill"  
  
And that was it. Harry turned it over, wondering if  
there were more. But, he didn't see anything. Thinking of it  
as just some stupid joke, he was about to throw it out, but  
he couldn't.  
  
'Love can kill?' he thought. Taking the note, he  
folded it carefully and placed it in one of his drawers.   
Maybe tomorrow he'd show Hermione that.  
  
To be continued...  
  
All right, so not really that much romance, but as  
you can probably tell, there will be and when there is, I  
promise there will be a lot. ^-^ I just have all these  
ideas for this fic, but the only problem is is actually  
writing it down. So, can you all please r/r? It's the only   
thing that actually makes me go on the computer and type.  
Thanks!  
  
Next part will come asap. But I still need   
some inspiration. ::hint, hint::  
  
(c) Iris Marie 2000 


	3. Part 3

A/N:  
  
Third one! Yay! Newayz, here it is. Who do you think  
gave Harry the letter, hmm? Any ideas? Well, hopefully you'll  
find out here. Hey, I don't even know what I wrote.  
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
Revelations- Part 3  
by Iris Marie  
  
Ginny... Ginny...  
  
She spun around, the dark room pitch black. Her hands  
were shaking uncontrollably now, tears of fear already gushing  
down her cheeks. She couldn't hear the words, she just knew her  
name was being called inside her; like waves of thoughts being   
collided into her mind.  
  
Did you think I'd leave you alone?  
  
"Who are you?" she screamed, her legs collapsing beneath   
her. "Where are you!?"  
  
Did you think he could actually save you when you  
couldn't even save yourself? Can you save yourself, Ginny?   
  
But then she was being shaken and when she opened her  
eyes, the morning light practically blinded her. "Geez, Gin,   
you take forever to wake up!" Alnia, one of her room mates  
said.  
  
"So? What happened with you and Harry?" Madison asked,  
sending Nancy a look. "We came in and he was sitting on a chair   
right next to you... watching you."  
  
"He stayed?" Ginny smiled, feeling the fear and coldness  
of the dream disappear and be replaced by a warm feeling of  
comfort.   
  
"Yeah, he stayed! WE came in late and he was here. And  
he was looking at you so adoringly!" Nancy and Madison sighed  
and then began giggling.  
  
Alnia made a face. "Get over yourselves." She then turned  
her sharp, green eyes towards Ginny. "Are you all right? We've  
all been worried. What happened?"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it. She  
still felt too exhausted to do anything, much less explain a   
long and complicated story. As if her friend detected that, Alnia  
nodded and forced the two swooning girls up with her. "It's  
all right, Gin. I'll just take these two nut heads out with  
me."  
  
"We're not nut heads!"  
  
"Yeah! We're not nut... wait.. nut what?"  
  
Ginny laughed, the dream not even in her thoughts  
anymore. Alnia smacked the two girls over the heads and  
then pushed them out of the door. "I hope you feel better,  
Gin!" And then the three girls closed the door and went   
down to attend class. Ginny, stomach growling, put her robes  
on and was glad she once more can see. Plus, she felt  
much better now.  
  
  
----  
"You can get food if you want, Ron," Harry said,   
watching as Ron was sketching a plate of eggs and bacon.  
  
"Nope, can't do that. Remember what Dumbledore  
told me? Never leave you alone."  
  
"Hey!" The portrait door opened and Hermione   
stepped in, a bit bristled, but smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you have that  
Rune study thing?" Ron asked as she dropped all her books  
on the table.   
  
"Well, Dumbledore had now informed me that I am   
not to allow Ginny to be unattended anymore."  
  
"Huh? What about me?" The trio looked towards the  
stairs and Ginny smiled at them all. Harry looked back down  
towards Hermione's book, trying to seem as interested as he  
could on one of the arithmancy books. So he had a small dream  
of them kissing? It wasn't like he wanted to picture it, but  
he did. It didn't mean a thing. But, his eyes stayed glued  
towards the book, trying loosen up.  
  
"Well, Ginny, I'm your new escort," Hermi said,  
picking up a piece of paper and then handing it to her.  
"Specifically from Professor McGonagall." She then picked  
up one of her books and opened it.  
  
They stayed silent for a moment, but then Ginny's  
stomach began grumbling, reminding her that she was still  
quite humgry. "Hermi, can't we get food?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "We are not to step out of the  
portrait without a teacher at present."  
  
Groaning, she sat down on the plush couch, her hand  
over her stomach. "Well, that doesn't mean we can't eat."  
Hermione said. Taking out her wand, she said, "Accio!" In  
a matter of moments, plates filled with food appeared in front  
of her and she gently laid each one on the table.   
  
Ron, eyes bugging, quickly gave her a hug and a small  
peck on the cheek. "Thanks Hermi."  
  
She turned bright red, but she ate with a satisfied  
grin. As Harry was about to take a spoonful of egg and bacon,  
he paused, his mind nagging him to do something. And then,  
he remembered. 'The note!' "Oh, wait just a second!" He  
ran up his steps, into his room, and grabbed the note.  
Running back down the steps, he gave it to Hermi.  
  
"I got that yesterday," he said to the confused  
faces. "It was taped to my table. What do you think it   
means?"  
  
"What does it say?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Love can kill?" Hermione said rather skeptically,  
turning the paper over and frowning. She sat for a moment,  
thinking, and then took out her wand. Tapping the parchment  
three times, she said, "Aparecium." Automatically, lines  
of black were forming and the name Cedric Diggory was drawn.  
  
Ginny gasped, looking at the paper in amazement.  
Hermione, however, was frowning. "Whoever's playing this  
joke isn't funny. It's dispicable!"  
  
But, Ginny was remembering the hand, the hand  
that had grabbed for her hair. It was a girl's hand...  
a hand that looked so much like Cho's. Since Cho was the  
Ravenclaw seeker, everyone would watch to see whether   
there was a snitch inbetween those small hands and now  
Ginny couldn't but help shake at the relization of it. "It  
was Cho..." she said softly, looking towards her hair.  
  
"What?"   
  
"It was Cho! She's the one who cut my hair! I  
just know it!"  
  
"We found her wandering the halls," Hermione  
said thoughtfully. "She was staring towards the trophy  
room as if she was making certain that no one came out.  
You don't think that Voldemort was in there, do you?"  
  
"Wait a minute! This is Cho Chang. She's in   
Ravenclaw," Ron said, watching as the two girls were  
making up there mind. "Ravenclaw's are supposed to be  
smart enough to not fall for stuff like this."  
  
"Unless Voldemort is taking the form of Cedric,"  
Hermione muttered, her chin cupped in her hand. "I mean,  
love kills, right? And there's Cedric's name written on   
the bottom of the note. Oh geez, guys... we have to tell   
Dumbledore!"  
  
"Hold on here!" Harry was shaking his head, not  
believing that Cho can actually do anything like what  
Hermione was suggesting. "We have to take this slow. Just  
like what you said with Malfoy, Hermi, we can't just go  
and accuse someone for something like this."  
  
"But what if we're right and you and Ginny are  
already being placed under the curses!?" Hermi's eyes were now   
wide with agitation, and she ran a quick hand through   
her bushy hair. "I've read up on what someone, especially   
someone like Voldemort, can do with just a lock of hair.   
And believe me, Harry, they can do much worse then a   
simple hex!"  
  
Ginny stared at the flames once more, wondering  
if she would get a prediction when she needed it. But, all   
she saw were the flames, dancing upon the hearth. "If   
you all saw her exit the throphy room a few days ago,   
and if she just got my hair last night, do you think   
they'd meet again there tonight?"  
  
Ron sighed in relief, nodding. "We'll all go to  
the trophy room tonight. We'll see if anyone shows up  
and if they do, then we'll go to Dumbledore straight  
away. All right?"  
  
Harry and Hermi nodded, the clock now moving  
slower then ever.  
  
-----  
  
  
It was pitch plack as Draco Malfoy wandered the  
halls, looking for Cho. He shuddered slightly, thinking of  
what his father would do to him if he knew what he was  
about to do.   
  
"Yes, Cedric, I understand." He heard her voice  
come from the trophy room, and Draco felt chills sweep  
his spine. Gripping his wand, he peered inside. Cho   
Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw 6th year seeker had her  
eyes glowing with white light. In front of her stood  
Voldemort, but with an illusion of Cedric hovering in   
front of him.  
  
"Good," Voldemort said and then leaned in and  
kissed her. Draco saw the man, Pettigrew, huddled behind   
a big trophy in the back.   
  
Draco pressed his back against the wall as red  
eyes from the floor flashed towards him. His heart was   
hammering, but he knew he had to do it. It went too far   
when Ginny had to be hospitalized. It went too far when   
he learned what a simple lock of hair, in the hands of   
Voldemort, could do to Harry and Ginny. In his hands was   
a potion he had brewed especially for Nagini. The stupid  
snake was a backbone of Voldemort, like another extra  
to his power. If he could just kill the stupid thing,  
Voldemort would be more vulnerable... easier to kill  
for Dumbledore and the new council.   
  
Uncorking the bottle, he tried to control the  
shaking of his hands. He pictured his father, the mark  
of the Death Eater's on his arm, the way his very self  
had changed when Draco returned home for the summer. His  
own mother was terrified of Lucius Malfoy. Draco had  
agreed in finding information about Dumbledore and his  
plans. He had agreed that the Headmaster of Hogwarts  
would not be able to stand up against Voldemort and his  
followers. He had agreed, but it wasn't like he actually  
believed it.  
  
He heard the slither of the snake come closer   
and he held the bottle tightly, staring hard at the  
ground for the scales to give away the snake. But then,  
the bottle was snatched away and in front of his very  
eyes, it was smashed against the ground. He heard the  
rustle of bodies inside and a cold chill swept through  
him.   
  
Ron stepped out of no where, kicking the remnants  
of the bottle glass and spilt liquid towards him. "You! I   
knew it was all your fault! Caught you in the very act!"  
  
"What were you doing, Draco? Going to hurt  
Cho? Hurt her so she could take the blame and not you?"  
Harry asked, stepping forward. "What were going to  
do, Draco?"  
  
"Y-You stupid, idiotic morons!" Malfoy whispered,  
his face flushed, but eyes wide with terror. "Do you  
know what you just did?"  
  
"What we did? What-"  
  
But Hermione stopped, as Draco's eyes went  
back frantically towards the room. She heard it now,  
a hiss and a small laugh. But, when she went to glance  
back at Draco, his face was pale white and then he  
ran down the hallway.  
  
Cho came forth from the doors and Ginny reached  
towards her hair, backing away till she was behind her  
brother. Hermi saw that her shoulders were trembling and  
her hands were shaking.   
  
"Restless again, Cho?" Hermi asked suspicious,  
picturing Draco's terrified face. There was something  
not right, especially when Draco was showing fear. Hermi  
tried to peer into the room, but Cho blocked her.   
  
"I think you better leave, Hermi," she hissed,  
and Hermione felt a sinking feeling rush through her.  
  
"No, I think you should leave," Ginny said,  
stepping forth and then her eyes lowered to Cho's hands.  
Her left hand was covered with a glove. "What happened  
to your hand, Cho? Did you get burned?"  
  
Cho smirked. "How clever of you little girl."  
She then yawned and stretched. "Well, it's been an  
eventful night." Walking slowly, she paused and walked   
back to Harry. "Good night, Harry." She whispered slowly  
in his ear and then she gave him a peck goodnight. She  
laughed, as if drunk, and then went walking back down  
the corridor.   
  
Harry shivered, the urge of wiping his cheek  
confusing him. Last year, he would have loved it. But,  
there was something different about Cho. There was   
something odd. "D-"  
  
But a piercing scream came from the direction  
Malfoy ran and when they reached around the corner,  
he was on the floor unconscious. "Call Dumbledore!"  
Hermione screamed. "Call Dumbledore!"  
  
  
------  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Cho were   
seated in the empty dining room, the new council  
and Dumbledore pacing around them. Ginny was surprised  
to see that Dumbledore's eyes were red and bloodshot,  
Professor McGonagall's hair was now showing the signs  
of aging.  
  
"What happened to Draco?" Ginny asked, her hands  
clenched to her lap. "Is he all right?"  
  
The pacing adults paused, and Snape was the one  
that answered. "A rather strong and modified memory  
charm befell him."  
  
"Modified?"  
  
Snape hesitated, but then answered. "He's been  
wiped of memory's and is now trying to learn how to  
talk." His eyes lowered to his arm, as if seeing  
through it and looking at the mark of the Death Eater's.  
He couldn't believe he was part of them.  
  
"What were you doing in the trophy room, Miss  
Chang?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione had told him she  
felt suspicion towards her, but he couldn't picture  
Cho as someone who could actually allow Voldemort  
access and endanger Ginny and Harry. 'He's taking  
the appearance of Cedric,' Ron had told him, backing  
up Hermione's accusations. 'The note..' But then, the  
note could be a prank. Unless Draco was the one who sent  
it. But, why would he do that?  
  
"I just couldn't sleep," Cho replied mildly.  
"It's getting harder to sleep here after... well...  
after Cedric died." Her eyes lowered towards her lap,  
her hands actually trembling. Dumbledore glanced   
around at his collegues and saw pity and sorrow  
in their eyes. There was just something wrong with  
this picture...  
  
"And you have always gone to the trophy room  
whenever you felt... restless?" McGonagall asked, her  
sharp eyes narrowed. She, too, felt something amiss.  
  
Cho nodded. "Yes, Professor."  
  
"And why would you go there?"  
  
"The trophy that he earned is there. It helps  
me remember him."  
  
"He didn't earn it," Hermione snapped, her eyes  
as narrowed as Professor McGonagall. "He was stupid  
enough to die."  
  
"Ms. Granger!"  
  
"Face it. He died like a moron. What happened  
to him, Cho? He just stood there like an idiot while  
Voldemort zapped him with his magic. At least Harry  
was smart enough to duck or fight back or do something  
other then stand there and say, 'All right, you can  
kill me now.'"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why Cho? It was a pity he died, though. I mean,  
he had nothing to live up for. Other then look pretty,  
he really wasn't much anything else."  
  
Cho's chair was toppled, her hands clenched so  
tightly to her sides that blood was seeping through.   
Dumbledore stepped back as a sickening green began  
glowing from her.  
  
"What are you going to do, Cho? Cut off my  
hair too and give it to Voldemort? Do you think Cedric  
is still alive? Do you think that maybe, just maybe,  
Voldemort is using you to get to Harry? To get to  
Ginny!? What do YOU think Cho!"  
  
But then Cho collapsed, her hands covering her   
face and the green light gone. She was sobbing, her   
shoulders and back shaking fiercely. "Cho?" Dumbledore  
asked, walking foward but then was forced back as green  
light from no where zapped towards her. Bright light  
flashed through the room, followed by a scream, and by  
the time everyone refocused their eyes, Cho was gone.  
  
Frantic mutters raced through the room, the  
new council glancing wildly about in search of her.  
"Where is she?" "Was that Voldemort?" The muttering  
increased until Dumbledore sent sparks out from his  
wand.  
  
"Protection wards are going to be re-doubled.  
Snape, we'll need the potion as soon as you can make  
it." Snape nodded, walking briskly out of the room.   
  
Someone warm came to Harry's side and when he glanced  
around, Ginny had her arms wrapped around his arm. She  
was looking at him, her eyes wide and lips in a wide  
comforting smile. Harry reached towards her hair,   
touching the part where her hair was cut. He wished it  
grew back so that she would not be reminded of it. Her  
smile grew, and it was infectious, for then he began  
smiling along.  
  
"Ginny?"   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He opened his mouth, but then closed it. He knew  
he wanted to tell her something, but nothing came to mind  
and then his hand fell back to his side. Instead of saying  
what was bothering him, which he didn't even know what was  
bothering him, he asked, "Did you get a good sleep?"  
  
She grinned, glancing towards the floor. "Yeah.  
Thanks for staying, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at her, once more that feeling of  
losing one's senses coming. Gently, he raised her chin  
so that her eyes looked towards his. Her lips were  
full and pink, curved up into a grin and an urge of  
brushing his lips to hers and never pulling away engulfed  
his every senses. Shaking himself, he pulled away,   
realizing how his head had lowered, closer then Ron  
would have approved of, towards her face.  
  
Ron was giving him the look, saying that he  
wanted to speak about something urgent. Something   
that might have happened if Harry hadn't regained some  
of his senses. Clearing his throat, and trying to   
get the picture of Ginny's lips out of his head, he   
nodded. To which question, he wasn't sure.  
  
  
to be continued....  
  
Oh, n a little questionnaire. Should Cho  
die? I'm not sure whether I should have had her  
zapped, or I just have her sent to Voldie n then he  
would make other uses for her n then she could  
repent n stuff. N, wut bout Draco? Should I make  
his memories come back? Should I make him part of  
the gang to help stop Voldie? Or should he just stay  
under that memory charm thing? The questions,  
the questions. Tell me wut u think! 


	4. Part 4

A/N:  
  
Oh, guess what? There's actually romance in here!  
::gasp:: Then again, that's not till the end of this  
part ^-^ A new concept is being at play here. Tell me  
if you want it to be continued/progressed. Let's just say  
the new concept is dealing with Harry and Ginny.   
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
Revelations- Part 4  
by Iris Marie  
  
  
"You like my sister, don't you?" Ron asked, pacing  
slightly. Their dormitory was temporarily deserted since  
Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all in the common room, doing  
their homework.  
  
"Why wouldn't I like your sister? She's nice."  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed. "I mean you like her the way  
I like Hermione. You almost kissed her right in front of  
me!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did, Harry!" Ron paused, looking around  
the room and then sat down on his bed. "She's a year younger  
then you. Can't you just-" But then he paused, staring down  
at his clenched hands and then opening them. "She's my  
younger sister..."  
  
"Look, Ron-"  
  
"No... She always did like you, I hope you know,"  
he said, looking at his friend and grinning. "I always  
told myself that the first boy who ever lays his lips, or  
anything else on her, and breaks her heart, I'd hurt him  
really, really bad."  
  
"I don't want to break her heart," Harry said.  
"I... I don't know if I even like her like that. All I  
want to do right now is make sure that I stay alive, and  
she does, too. I don't know what Voldemort can do with  
the lock of hair, but I doubt it'd be good. And right  
now, Ron, that's all I want to do. Just keep her and  
everyone else safe from him... so he won't hurt anyone else  
the way he had hurt Cedric and Cho and Draco..."  
  
Ron nodded, laying on his back and folding his  
arms behind his head. "Hermi wants to go and investigate  
the trophy room. She's talking about a way to reverse  
the spell that Draco's under."  
  
Harry fell silent, remembering how he had grabbed  
the bottle away and smashed it. Draco wasn't trying to hurt  
Cho, he was trying to help. And what did helping bring  
him to? "Tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, tonight."  
  
------  
  
Ginny glanced wildly about, the darkness once more  
surrounding her vision. The dreams had doubled now, the   
voice that was in her head becoming bolder. She gripped  
her wand to her breast, knowing that trying to conjure a  
fire to see was worthless, much as anything else.  
  
-Soon, Ginny, soon...- The voice muttered gleefully.  
-Soon you will see what happens to the weak.-  
  
"This is just a dream," Ginny said, covering her  
ears, but the voice did not become quieter. "You're not  
real. You're just a figment of my imagination!"  
  
-Am I, Ginny? Can something not real do this?-   
  
And then a wave of pain crashed through her and   
her wand glowed white. She stared at it, shocked that it  
had now finally responded. The voice, however, seemed  
to not care.  
  
-Oh, what a useless thing that wand of yours is.   
I suppose it just shows to all how weak its master is.-  
It paused then, and Ginny felt a force rush towards the   
wand and hit her backwards. She gave out a cry as she  
felt a cut on her lip. Her wand was now hovering in front   
of her, as if it was being inspected. -Yes, a worthless  
little thing like it's master.- Then it was thrown at  
her.  
  
"We'll see what happens when... when..."  
  
-When what? No, you don't know when the time  
will come. No, how could you? A little, lost girl who  
can't even save herself from me. How do you think you  
can save yourself from anything else? No, you're as  
worthless and a waste of time as the rest.-  
  
"I'm NOT worthless and I'm NOT a waste of  
time! You're the one who's worthless! You don't  
even have a figure, do you? What do you do anyways?  
Inhabit someone's body and live off of them? What  
are you some parasite or something!?" Her wand glowed  
brighter and then it went straight back towards  
her. "I'm NOT weak! I'm Ginny Weasley!" And then  
blinding light flashed through the area and when  
Ginny opened her eyes, she was in a grassy field  
with trees of gold scattered about.   
  
"You've passed," a soft voice muttered.   
Standing in the middle of the field was an image of  
an older version of herself. "Congratulations."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Well, you're still in Hogwarts, in your bed  
asleep."  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Shhh... it's all right, Ginny. You've passed,  
that's all that matters." The image then raised it's  
hands and hovering inbetween them was a white lily.   
"What do you think this is?"  
  
"A flower?"  
  
"Look closer." And then Ginny saw a woman with   
blazing red hair and bright green eyes. Eyes that looked  
so familiar. Once she saw the lady, however, the image  
disappeared.  
  
"Was that Harry's mother?"  
  
"Yes. In the beginning, she sacrificed her own  
life to save her child. Harry couldn't be hurt by   
Voldemort, but now, everything's changed. By Voldemort  
gaining his blood when he ascended, Harry is no longer  
immune to his powers." The figure paused, and then it's  
hand took hers and pressed the flower inbetween her  
palm. "Give this flower to him, Ginny. Wrap it about  
his wand and make sure it never leaves his side. Now,  
I believe it's time to wake up."  
  
"No. Wait! I don't-" But then the field of  
green and golden trees were disappearing and with a  
jerk, she was back in her room. Something fell from her   
chest as she sat up and when she glanced towards her   
lap, the white lily was there. "Harry," she thought  
aloud and then she was grabbing her robes, running   
down the stairs.  
  
When she reached the common room, she scanned  
the heads and didn't find him. Seeing as everyone  
was so busy with their work, Ginny raced up the boy's  
staircase and burst into Ron and Harry's room.  
  
Ron immediately stood up about to yell  
at her for coming into the boy's section, but then  
he paused as he saw her anxious eyes. "I had a dream  
and when I woke up I found this," she told them, already  
in front of Harry. Taking his wand, she began to twine   
the flower to it.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It told me to wrap this around his wand. It  
said-"  
  
"Ginny! What if it's another one of Voldemort's   
tricks?" Ron asked, about to grab the flower away from  
Harry's wand. But just as he tried to rip it off, the  
flower glowed white and then it seemed to sink into  
the wand. "What the-?"  
  
And then Harry was gripping his scar, staring at  
the flower in complete and utter astonishment. There was  
another brief flash and on the petals was a glowing face of  
his mother. She was smiling with love towards him, and  
Harry felt his heart warm at the sight of her. Warm lips  
swept his cheek and then he gave another jerk and the image was  
gone. He reached towards his cheek, his eyes already gathering  
tears. "Mum," he said softly, staring towards the wand to  
see if she'd show herself again.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked, looking towards her. She smiled  
at him, still amazed at re-seeing his mother. She was a   
beautiful woman, just as beautiful as her son. And Ginny  
lowered her head, a blush creeping through her face. "Thank  
you, Ginny."   
  
"Your welcome." They stood, staring at one another and  
Ron turned around, somewhat embarrassed. Also, somewhat  
annoyed. It was STILL his younger sister. But, for once,  
he kept his trap shut.   
  
Harry snapped out of a somewhat trance, still  
feeling his scar tingling. He touched it again, outlining  
it's familiar ness. But, there was still something about  
it that was different. But then the dormitory door  
crashed open and Hermione was standing there, a frantic  
look on her.   
  
She ran towards Ginny, hugging her and then screaming.  
"You could have TOLD me, you know! I walk into your room  
and you're GONE! Do you know how-" But then Ron's long arms  
encircled her from behind.   
  
"Shh, Hermi-"  
  
"Don't you tell me to shush up, Ron Weasley! I   
had a heart attack! And what is up with you two? Ginny,  
are you all right? Harry? What did I miss!?"  
  
Ron chuckled, hugging her tighter to him. "I'll  
tell you eventually."  
  
"Eventually!? I-"  
  
But Ron put a hand to her lips. "And you say I  
talk too much," he whispered and then Hermi grinned,  
finally relaxing.  
  
Harry and Ginny stood there, watching as thier  
friends stayed in each other's arms. Both wishing they  
had that, but not openly admitting it.  
  
"Well, whatever did happen, I just came back  
from Dumbledore's office. We don't need to go to the  
trophy room tonight. Filch saw his cat playing with  
a snakeskin, and Snape had already made the potion  
to reverse the spell that was cast onto Draco. They're   
waking him up this instant."  
  
"We should go apologize," Ginny said. "We were  
the ones who broke the potion he was holding."  
  
"What do you think the potion was supposed to  
do?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "All I know is that they're  
going to ask Malfoy that once he regains his memories.  
Supposedly, Snape is confused on what the potion was  
meant for, and he doesn't know what the potion was."  
  
"Do you think he'd talk?"  
  
Hermi lowered her head. "He'll have to. I mean,  
where else, or what else, can he do?"  
  
--------  
  
Voldemort watched as Peter ran the locks through  
the cauldron, dipping it once, and then bringing back  
up. Nagini was happily twisting in coils on his chair  
and he stroked the scales gently.  
  
"Are you almost done, Peter?" Voldemort hissed,  
watching as the scrawny man shook in fear. His loyal  
Death Eater's were sneering at the cowering man, and  
Voldemort thought what he would do with him once his  
work was done. Nagini, as if knowing what it's master  
was thinking, hissed hungrily and Voldemort laughed.  
  
Lucius Malfoy bowed to him, then stood. "What  
are you going to do with the matter of my son?" He asked,  
his blue eyes cold and emotionless. "I've heard that they  
are restoring his memory."  
  
"Oh, what do you think I should do with him?"  
  
Lucius hesitated, the first time he had ever  
done so. "He would make a great spy, wouldn't you think?  
In trying to help them, they are now letting him into  
their circle of trust."  
  
But, Voldemort shook his head, his hand again  
trailing the length of his snake. "By that simple act  
he showed his traitor side, and the punishment, by all  
means, you should know."  
  
Lucius nodded once more and then began to walk  
back to his place. Before he could, however, Voldemort  
called his name. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Are you going soft on me?"  
  
Lucius frowned, his face still cast in an   
emotionless mask. "Never, Master."  
  
"Good." And then he turned back to Peter, who  
was once more dipping the two locks of hair in the  
cauldron. Voldemort, taking out his wand, smiled as  
he pictured Lucius' child now sitting up on a hospital  
bed and speaking wildly to Dumbledore. 'His fault,' he  
thought, thinking of when they were to finally invade  
Hogwarts and kill not only the scrawny brat, but the  
two other scrawny brats as well.  
  
"What of the Weasley girl?" He remembered his  
Death Eater's ask, confused as to why he had asked for  
her hair, too. The answer, of course, was quite simple.  
There was something dormant in her, some power that she  
did not know about. Some magic that interconnected with   
Potter's. But what exactly, Voldemort was unsure of,  
and by tomorrow night, he will find out.  
  
  
----  
  
Ginny sat on the common room couch, the feeling  
of dread befalling her. Her heart quickened as she stared  
into the flames, her hands clammy with perspiration. And   
then, once more, the flames were being parted and in that  
small black void, she saw Harry, his wand held high above  
him, a lily blackened on the ground. She saw Draco being  
seized by Death-Eater's and watched as Dumbledore fell to  
his knees.  
  
Hogwarts was on fire in the distance, screams of   
agony and death pervading through the air. And then, she   
saw herself, her body on the floor in the middle of the  
woods, not moving.  
  
Ginny tried to wrench her eyes away from the view,  
but then she was back to where Harry was, his wand now on   
fire. Voldemort was laughing in victory and then he   
raised his wand and fired.   
  
"GINNY!"   
  
She woke up and what she stared into were emerald  
eyes, wide with concern. She sputtered and then choked,  
standing up and then falling. The common room was deserted,  
all except her and Harry. "What? Where? Huh?"  
  
"You were crying," he said and his hand was laid  
upon her cheek, wiping the unknown tears away. "Are you   
all right? What happened?"  
  
She was speechless for a moment, glancing at the  
clock and seeing it was past midnight. "I-" But then she  
paused, repicturing Hogwarts on fire, Dumbledore on the  
floor, the picture of Voldemort giving a blast towards  
Harry who couldn't use his wand. And then, despite her  
will to not cry and to stay in control, she burst into  
tears, telling him of the first time she saw Voldemort  
with an unknown person in front of him. That's when she  
told him what she just now saw. And through it all, he  
had his arms wrapped around her, rocking her, soothing   
her, in a way that only made her cry harder.  
  
When the sobs subsided, and she blew her nose   
on a tissue he offered. "Ginny, hey, it's all right."  
  
"But, it's going to happen, Harry! You're wand  
wasn't working and the lily I gave you was burnt on the  
floor! Hogwarts was on fire and Dumbledore and I...  
Dumbledore and I were... were..." She trailed off,  
repicturing her form in the middle of woods, not  
moving and perhaps never to again. Of Dumbledore actually  
losing...  
  
"Then we'll figure out a way to make sure that  
it doesn't happen," he whispered comfortingly, once more  
cupping her chin and raising her head. Her eyes were  
still teary, but it seemed as if a great burden was  
lifted from her, and by the fact that he was the reason  
why it had, caused a warm feeling envelope him. "Nothing  
like that will happen, Ginny. I promise that I would never  
allow anything to hurt you."  
  
Ginny, shocked by his words, stared at him.  
"Harry...?"   
  
But then he leaned in and before anyone of them  
could give it a second thought, their lips met. Blazing white  
light engulfed the two, Harry's wand now being twined with  
her own. And when the light had disappeared, Harry was  
holding her hand, his heart raging wildly against his  
ribcage.   
  
Something so ancient, so new and pure, bonded the  
two that moment. Something so raw in magic that the   
centaurs looked up to the sky, shocked and mesmerized  
as the stars seemed to glow brighter. And as Dumbledore  
raced to the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ginny  
continued to hold hands, not wanting to break the new  
link that had formed between them. A link that could  
not be anything else, but a soul mates.  
  
to be continued....  
  
All right, I put soul mates in there. Don't know  
where that came from, but for the next part, they have to  
be for numerous reasons. Liked it, hate it? Just r/r.   
Should I keep that soul mate principle up? And if you're  
wondering how the two could be soul mates and not realize  
it till now, the next part will explain with the big battle   
scene. Are any of you anxious? What IS going to happening?  
  
And I know. There's that weird soul mate thing with a   
14 year old girl and a 15 years old guy. It's so early for  
them, so sue me. If you really want to, you can imagine them  
to be 20 or something.   
  
Please r/r! Tell me what you want to see in the  
next part. (Or changed) I can STILL, you know, take out  
the soul mate thing. 


	5. Part 5

A/N:  
  
It's been decided. They're still soul mates. And, yes, I did get the whole  
soul mate thing from reading, and writing fics, based on the L.J. Smith books. (Read   
the Night World series, they're awesome!) Newayz, on the topic of THIS fic. I think  
I could have done better on this part, but for now, I'll keep it like this. The next  
part will be the last (yup... you heard me right) and we'll all see what happens ^-^  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Revelations- Part 5  
By Iris Marie  
  
  
They didn't need to talk, their thoughts moving through them like waves  
upon the shore. They knew what each feared, what each needed, and they were both  
terrified and happy at the new revelation. Deepest secrets were now being explored,  
and Harry was amazed at how long she liked him. The secret yearnings came flooding  
to him, and he felt somewhat embarrassed.  
  
A hand went to the enjoined wands and when they looked up, Dumbledore was  
carefully surveying it, his lips in a confused frown. But, his eyes were glittering  
with profound curiosity and happiness. "Well, I must say, I haven't thought that I  
would witness a soul mate joining. Especially when it dealt with *that*!"  
  
"What's *that*?"  
  
Dumbledore offered them the enjoined wand and Harry saw with surprise as  
the handle of it had a lily-like design. "When two magic's would join to become  
one. When I saw the white light flash through my room, that was a symbol of a  
soul mate joining, but when it lasted in waves the way it did, it only meant  
one thing." He then paused, staring at the two. "Ahh... so that's why he took  
both your locks of hair."  
  
"But what can he do with it?" Harry asked, a protectiveness over Ginny  
empowering him. He glanced at her, and saw her eyes wide with fright.   
  
"Strip you from your powers," he said, taking the wand and turning it   
around. "Harry, try to use this," he said, giving him the wand.  
  
Harry took it, and raising it, said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" He pointed  
his wand to a book, but nothing happened. Not even a spark... nothing. He felt  
fear rushing through him, and he knew instantly that it wasn't just his own,  
but Ginny's. He glanced towards her direction and her hands were clasped  
tightly together. He could feel her thinking of her vision, and trying to show  
to her that nothing like that will happen, he raised the wand again. He then said,  
"Lumos." It was a fairly simple charm that he had been doing since his first  
year. But, once more nothing happened.  
  
Ginny then told Dumbledore what she saw, the first time and then the  
next time. And Dumbledore stood there listening and when she had finally finished, he  
ran a hand through his long beard and once more Harry saw those aging lines on  
his face. "The council will have to be gathered once more. Hopefully with Draco's  
information and Snape's potion, everything will work out the way it will." He   
looked at the wand again, staring at it with a look of lost hope. "I came running  
because if you two were capable of using it, it would have been an invaluable tool  
against Voldemort. I suppose that's why he took what he did." Dumbledore sighed  
again, handing the useless wand to them.   
  
Dumbledore turned around, but then he paused and looked towards them  
once more. Smiling, he said, "Oh, and congratulations. I, myself, am shocked  
that there are soul mates in my school."  
  
"But I thought that when you met your soul mate, the first time you  
touched will be when it hits you," Ginny said, looking down.   
  
"Yes, but what if you didn't like the person that you were to be soul  
mates with? I mean, you'd have no choice. So, through the years it seemed to  
have become modified. Evolved, as one might say. So, instead of simply touching  
and finding your soul mate, you'd have to first accept the fact that you liked  
the other person, and once you do and touch, that's when you'll get the soul  
mate joining." He then paused and glanced at the wand. "And in the matter of  
you two, it seems as if it wasn't just a soul mate joining, but a magic  
one at that." He sighed again. "You both should go to sleep. We'll call the  
council together this morning and I want you both there."  
  
Harry and Ginny nodded, watching as he walked out of the portrait door.  
They stared at each other a moment later, speechless as to what to say next,  
but words were not needed for then they smiled and went up their separate ways.  
And that night, above all nights, was full of peace and comfort, the odd emptiness  
they'd always feel inside, now gone to be replaced by something warm and pure.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at their best friends, shocked to say the least,  
then taking up the wand and turning it around. Ron still couldn't exactly close  
his hanging jaw, and Hermione was debating to be glad, or mad. Ron and her never  
really exactly had a 'soul mate joining'. Then again, she had read that soul mates  
were rare... only a few, extremely few, had it.   
  
"Well...." Ron trailed off, staring at his sister and best friend. All  
right, he thought that they might have 'liked', but soul mates? He looked at the  
wand again, the proof of what they said. He didn't wake up to waves of white  
light. No one else seemed to have either. "Well..."  
  
"Stop, it's as odd as it might be to you, to me," Harry said, looking at the  
wand with confusion. "If Ginny's right, he's going to attack tonight. I mean, why  
wouldn't he? It'd be a perfect time to get me. I can't even defend myself."  
  
"Don't say that," Hermione said, leaning back and then getting up. "There  
must be SOME solution to this. And I intend to find it."  
  
"But if Dumbledore didn't know about it, Hermione, what are the chances that  
you will?"  
  
She sighed, running a hand through her bushy hair. "Well, what else can I  
do, Ron? I can't just sit here doing nothing!" But then she paused and then her eyes  
grew wide. "I GOT it! Phoenix ashes... oh Ron! I get it!"  
  
"What do you get?"  
  
"The potion that Snape was making. Phoenix ashes... Just think about it! What  
do Phoenix tears do?"  
  
"They heal wounds," Harry replied, remembering all too well the time when the basilisk's  
fang dug into him. It was Fawkes who began to cry against him and it was then that the  
poison fled, and the wound, from his body.  
  
"All right... now think of what the ashes would do!"  
  
Harry and Ron, however, didn't get it. Ginny sat, her mind replaying what she saw  
in her visions. The first time was Harry, with a girl covered with some liquid. All right...  
second time was the lily, burned on the floor. Now, phoenix ashes placed into a potion. When  
combined...? Phoenix tears heal. The ashes are a stage when he's like withering away, but then  
he gets rejuvenated. So... when the lily is dead, like how it is now, wouldn't the potion  
make it come back?   
  
Ginny stood up, her mind racing with the possibility. She glanced towards Hermione,  
seeing if she was thinking the same way. When Hermi nodded, Ginny laughed, the dread for  
the coming night going away. Harry was looking at her in confusion, and then the link  
between them opened once more and her thoughts and hopes poured into him like a rushing  
stream, and even though he didn't get most of it, he still couldn't help but smile at  
the warmth of her.   
  
"ALL RIGHT! I see that ALL of you might get it, but remember me?" Ron asked,   
staring at them. Hermione laughed, not mockingly, but adoringly and Ron's frown was  
wiped from his lips.   
  
"I'll tell you eventually," Hermione said, repeating what he had told her the  
previous night. He opened his mouth to argue, but then his eyes glittered, finally  
remembering, and they stood like that, not an argument in sight.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
So the council had they're meeting, Ginny being made to tell them every single  
detail from her visions. Snape then told them of the potion he had been brewing for the  
past weeks and by sundown, it will be ready and done. Of course, though, everyone was  
holding their breaths, the fact that Voldemort was supposed to attack Hogwarts that night  
in everybody's mind. Dumbledore had tried to call Cornelius Fudge, tell him what was  
happening, but he had turned away from the information, saying that it was just some  
girl's stupid dreams. When he told of the soul mate joining, he just simply dismissed  
the whole idea, saying there was no such thing. By then, Dumbledore himself lost his  
temper, the new council knowing they will not get any support from the old.  
  
Protection wards were everywhere, the school now worse then it was when people  
were getting petrified. No student wanted to step out of their dormitory, their teachers  
having to stay with them. And Ginny and Harry were especially being watched over, McGonagall  
as tense as a cat. So that was why Harry and Ginny were forced to sit on the couch, Ron  
and Hermione trying to persuade McGonagall to at least let them stand up.   
  
It was a bit uncomfortable for both of them as they sat next to each other. And  
then, finally, Ginny said what had been in both of their minds. "Harry... I don't know  
if I love you... I mean, I know I like you... I've always liked you... but I'm only  
fourteen and... well..."  
  
Harry sighed with relief. "It's all right, Ginny. I... I don't know what I feel  
either... I mean... well..." he trailed off, his ears burning. "Soul mates are supposed  
to be deeply in love with each other... I don't know if I love you like that... It's  
just too quick to say, you know?" And then, once more, a feeling of mutual understanding  
and relief passed the two, the question off of both of their minds.  
  
"Well, we got her to calm down a bit," Hermione said, even though her wand was  
still held tightly in her right hand.  
  
"A *bit*... little, little, little *bit*."  
  
The portrait door sung open and Snape stood there. "Harry... Ginny... please  
follow me." They nodded, and standing, followed the potion teacher out of the door.  
  
  
---------  
  
Draco sat in the corner of Dumbledore's office, his head laid in-between his hands.   
Dumbledore felt sorry for the boy, knowing that he'd never be able to go back to his family.   
And Draco must have known that already, but he wouldn't show it. His eyes were still steely   
blue, his white blonde hair still kept in place. He had told them that Voldemort was indeed  
planning to attack tonight. Had said that he was trying to kill Nagini because the snake  
was like an extra to Voldemort's power. Had said that Voldemort wanted, above anything  
else, to kill Potter.   
  
Dumbledore took a seat next to his bird, watching as the sun continued to set  
while a lazy orange hue swept the sky as skillful as a painter's brush. And  
then, to his utter amazement, his office melted away to be replaced by an open meadow  
and a bright blue sky. He looked around in amazement, the scenery so beautiful and  
familiar. And then, he saw her.  
  
He sucked in the air, watching as the beautiful body swayed like a willow in the  
breeze, her laughter ringing, not shyly, but with a melody in them that made his heart  
flutter. She was gathering flowers, as she had always did, this Muggle woman whom  
his heart reached for when he had gone for a small tour in their world. Oh, the simple  
sight of her still made his heart beat so hard even at his old age. She glanced up  
at him, her smile widening, her eyes shining. Playfully, she walked backwards, enticing  
him to follow, and despite everything, he couldn't resist. Standing up, he began   
following her, as if a youthfulness in him had been regain. He followed, in those  
meadows of green, the bright blue sky twirling around him.  
  
  
  
  
Draco sat still as another wave of coldness crashed through him and when he   
raised his head, he froze. Dumbledore was gone, the door wide open. Once more that  
wave of freezing wind crashed through him, and then, as if in a dream, the walls shimmered  
away and in its place was an open field. Voldemort was in his throne, the cauldron that  
brought him back in front of him like an altar.   
  
Draco looked around, seeing the Death Eater's in their places and he wondered  
if his father and mother were among them. But then, a laugh that came from the throne   
rang through the air and when Draco looked, Voldemort's eyes were shining pure red, his  
horrible snake slithering over his shoulders. "Draco Malfoy... back to his old self?"  
  
He didn't reply, the eyes bearing down at him nerving him, but he wouldn't  
dare show it. Instead, he straightened his back, his head held high.   
  
Voldemort laughed again. "Such arrogance for a young child! I suppose it's  
the Malfoy blood?" He then paused. "But, you're not anything like your father. You  
have betrayed me, Draco. You have betrayed Nagini." He took the snake, and as if it was  
a dog, took its jaw and swayed it in front of him. "You know the penalty of such a  
thing."  
  
Draco felt another shudder run through him. He kept still and quiet, his  
head not inching lower, but gaining height.   
  
"However, as your father had said, you *would* be very valuable in certain  
ways. So, if you would ever like to redeem yourself in my eyes, I ask for your simple  
cooperation."  
  
"And what if I object?" Draco asked, looking about him and wondering if he  
could get away. He saw Voldemort's eyes flash dangerously, and he kept his cool  
air.   
  
"I would advise you to not do that."  
  
"And why not?" He asked contemptuously and then, shocked, Voldemort laughed  
again, the threatening air about him now gone.  
  
"Oh! What a boy you are! I would really pity killing you," Voldemort  
said, petting the snake that was coiled on his lap. "Then again, Nagini here is  
hungry." The snake hissed as if emphasizing the point, and not even Draco could  
stop himself from taking a step back. "Now, as I now know that you wouldn't turn  
the offer to live, here's what you have to do. I want you to make sure that potion  
that Severus is working on is ruined. Do you hear me, boy? I want you to destroy   
that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Voldemort's eyes flashed with annoyance once more, and before he could respond,  
he raised an annoyed hand and motioned for him to leave. "You better do it now."  
  
Draco felt the world about him shift again and when Dumbledore's office was  
back, he felt more chills rush through him. Standing up, Dumbledore still was not   
in the office and taking Fawkes, he rushed down the stairs and through the two gargoyles.  
He'd be damned if he just stood there doing nothing.  
  
  
-----  
  
Snape lead the way and by the time he stopped, they were in the dungeons,  
a big black cauldron boiling in the middle of the room. Snape silently motioned  
them forward, and then taking a big wooden spoon, swirled the potion counterclockwise  
five times. When he was done, Harry stepped forward. Firmly talking the wand inbetween  
his hands, he dipped it into the boiling liquid.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to exactly expect. But, she thought that there might  
be a big bang or some smoke. At least some indication that anything happened. But,  
nothing did and Snape was staring with frustration towards his potion. "Ginny."  
  
Ginny nodded, and Harry still holding the wand, they dipped it in together.  
She didn't know what they hoped to accomplish by it, since it hadn't worked the  
first time, and just like what she thought, nothing did happen. Snape, by now,  
was muttering to himself.   
  
"Maybe you missed an ingredient?" Harry asked, looking at the wand. Raising  
his arm, he said, "Lumos." Once more, like before, nothing happened. Glancing towards   
a clock, he saw it was almost 6, close to sundown.   
  
"I didn't miss anything!" Snape said, staring about his dungeon. "I don't  
understand... why didn't it work!?"  
  
They heard a door bang open, and turning around, Draco was sanding there,   
Fawkes by his side. "Dumbledore's gone."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I was sitting in his office, and when I looked up, he was gone."  
  
"But why? How?"  
  
Snape paused, and then his eyes lighted up. "There must be someone else here  
who is letting Voldemort gain access. C'mon."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the Forbidden Forest. There is a possibility that Voldemort has the whole  
castle warded from any use of magic." As if trying to show his point, he raised his wand  
and said, "Avis!" Harry remembered Mr. Ollivander use that spell last year when he was testing  
out the wands. Before, little birds came bursting out of the tip of the wand, but Snape's  
wand gave a little puff of smoke, and then died out. Snape was shaking his head in  
annoyance, and then he grabbed Harry's arm while looking at the clock. "C'mon... we don't   
have much time."  
  
They were about to run out, but Draco stood back. Ginny glanced towards him and   
offered her hand. "C'mon."  
  
But he shook his head, stroking Fawkes. "I have to find Dumbledore."  
  
Ginny nodded and before Harry took her arm, she ran up to Draco and encircled  
him with her arms. "Thank you, Draco, for helping us." Pink patches were forming on  
his cheeks and he gently, and awkwardly, pulled her away. Coughing slightly, he nodded,  
and then Harry, Snape, and her were running out of the door.  
  
Draco paused momentarily, wondering where Voldemort would have led Dumbledore.  
And then, he realized where. Taking Fawkes, he also ran up the steps and into the  
halls.  
  
  
  
When they exited the castle, the sun was just beginning to set and Snape  
urged them further. In his hands was a bottle full of the potion that he had brewed  
for nearly two months. Originally, it was meant for renewing Dumbledore's youth. But,  
then the plans quickly changed, everybody knowing that a wand forged from soul mates  
would be the most potent tool.  
  
As they reached the edge of the forest, Ginny paused, her vision coming back   
to her. She saw herself in the middle of the woods, her body laid on the floor, dead.   
Harry, realizing her pause, gently took her hand. "Ginny... look at me..."   
  
She looked towards him and his eyes were full of warmth. "I promise that  
nothing like that will happen... Ginny... I promise." He squeezed her hand and  
then she nodded, running with him to catch up with Snape. They went as deep as they  
dared and then Snape was already uncorking the bottle.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked. Snape glanced wildly to his watch, and saw   
that it was past six.  
  
"Almost time. C'mon, we better hurry up." Harry and Ginny came forward, the   
wand clenched tightly between their enjoined hands. Snape tipped the bottle forward  
and they all watched in anticipation as the first few drops began to fall.  
  
But then, in the path that lead back to Hogwarts, a scrawny man stepped  
forward and screamed, "Accio!" The potion and it's contents flew to the floor and  
they watched in horror as the precious liquid sunk into the ground.  
  
"Hello Harry," Peter Pettigrew muttered, his scrawny body shaking, but a   
determined grin on his face. "You look more like your father each time I see you."  
  
Harry was shaking with hatred, remembering the time when he had released   
the man. "I saved you from Sirius and Remus."  
  
"And I am thankful of it," Peter said. "But, my master told me that if I   
don't do this properly, it will cost me my life."  
  
"Yes, and we all know how cowardly you are!" Harry yelled.  
  
Peter flinched. "You'll understand soon how valuable life is." And then he  
raised his wand and said, "Mosmordre." The Dark Mark made it's way into the sky and  
they watched in horror as robed men and women stepped from the forest.  
  
"How is life without any friends?" Harry asked, directing his attention  
to Peter. "My father trusted you! My mother trusted you! And you just tossed it  
away... their friendship... their trust, for what?" Harry watched as Peter's face  
twisted with pain. "What is the point of life when no one cares for you!? When no  
one loves you!?! When *you* can't love?"  
  
"Oh, that's quite simple," a voice muttered and Harry froze. Peter was still  
shaking, from either the entrance of the one cloaked man, or from Harry's words, he  
didn't know. "For power, Harry... power." He was about to walk towards him, but then   
he paused, looking at the Weasley girl on the floor. Her who body was trembling worse   
then Peter's and Voldemort felt amused at the fear that radiated out of her. He walked   
forward, till he was in front of her. He distantly heard Harry give a struggle for him   
to stop.   
  
"Ah... and you're Ginny." Her eyes had a faraway look though, as if she didn't   
realize that he was in front of her. "What is your little secret?" He asked, bending  
slightly. He reached towards her, attempting to force the secret out of her. And  
Ginny sat there, dumbly, remembering the vision of herself in the middle of the  
woods, dead.  
  
The voice she kept hearing in her dreams was laughing now, repeating what it  
had told her since the beginning. 'You can't save yourself. You never will. You never  
could.' And as Ginny glanced up towards the man who had killed numerous Muggles as well  
as wizards... a man who was going to not only kill her, but those who she cared for, the  
once dormant magic that laid within her sprang into life. She felt it spread through  
her whole being, the magical silver flames that told to all who she was and what she  
will become, engulfing those that had brought forth the hatred that caused it to awaken.  
And Ginny continued to scream as her body felt as if it was about to explode with the  
newly found magic that ran through her veins. And she didn't stop till Harry was holding  
her, begging for her to stop. And once she did, did the exhaustion and pain of giving  
out all that energy overcome her.   
  
"Are you all right?" He asked, wiping away the strands of her hair out of her face.  
Her face was pale, her skin already broke out into a sweat. Voldemort had fled, his   
followers quickly following his move. Harry still could see the shock that ran through  
his face before he stumbled backwards and apparated.  
  
Ginny nodded her head, wrapping her arms around him and trying to catch her breath.  
She didn't need to know that Voldemort had fled. She didn't need to know what had happened.  
But then, she sat up, glancing towards the school. And before anyone of them could get up,  
they saw red flames licking the sky.  
  
to be continued...  
  
Ugh, I know. This part was VERY poorly written. I might revise it, get the words   
to at least flow, but for now it'll have to stay like this. The next part will be the  
last, and hopefully it'll be better written then this part. I'm really sorry again  
for how this part was written!  
  
Do you want Harry to go through the same revelation that Ginny went through?  
Should he have his own secret, dormant power? Anyway, please r/r! Thanks for reading!  
  
© Iris Marie 2000  



	6. Part 6

A/N:  
  
Last part! Oh, n guess what! You figure out why Voldemort took all of the   
trouble in killing Harry's parents and so forth! And, since is the last time I'll  
be talking to you about this fic :( I might as well babble. It's been fun writing  
and I'm glad ppls are reading this! All right, NOW I can shut up. Go on and enjoy!  
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Revelations- Part 6  
By Iris Marie  
  
  
Draco found him on the floor, his head in-between his arms. He was in the   
corner of the trophy room and Draco saw that blood was trickling down his nose. He  
rushed towards him, collapsing to his side. Dumbledore opened his eyes wearily, not  
taking note of neither Draco nor Fawkes.  
  
"Oh Franny... where are you?" Dumbledore mumbled, his body swaying and then   
falling to the ground. "I've missed you so much..."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Draco said, trying to shake him out of the trance.   
"Wake up! We're in Hogwarts... we're in the trophy room!" He felt something wet as  
he tried to tug him up from the floor, and when he looked down, he saw it was blood.  
"You stupid bird! Cry! Do something!" But Fawkes was staring impassively at it's   
surroundings and Draco saw the liquid spreading to his robes.   
  
"Draco?" a voice from the doorway said. He turned around and saw Ron and  
Hermione rush to Dumbledore's side. "What happened to him? Is he all right?"  
  
Draco shrugged, taking his wand. "We have to get him to the hospital wing.  
Morbilicorpus!" But, his wand only sputtered and nothing happened. He cursed, flying  
obscenities to the air. "Damn spell."   
  
"What spell?"  
  
"Snape said that Voldemort put some non-magic spell thing around Hogwarts."  
  
"You're not serious?"  
  
"Of course I'm serious! Do you actually think I'd lie about something like that?"  
Draco asked, not waiting for an answer. "I'll call Madame Pomfrey. Hermione, go warn the  
teachers in their common rooms now. And Ron, stay with Dumbledore." He didn't wait to  
see if they would listen. By the time he had exited the room, Hermione was running down  
the halls.   
  
------  
  
Dumbledore watched in avid fascination as the blue sky whirled splendidly above  
his head. Franny was gone now, the rolling fields of green staying. Some place deep  
inside him was screaming at him. Saying something was wrong. 'But how could anything  
so peaceful be wrong?' he thought, falling down upon the grass. The clouds were moving  
overhead, and he played the simple game of figuring out what the cloud's shape was.  
  
'Oh... that's an apple... a pig... Harry...' he snapped out of his thoughts,  
looking at the sky again. Yeah, there was a cloud that looked like Harry. And there was  
another one right next to it, that looked like Voldemort. Dumbledore shook his head  
a fuzzy feeling engulfing him.  
  
Something was aching in him to remember something... that was screaming that  
there was something urgent, and as each second passed with him trying to think about  
it, the fields of green were transforming. Now he was in a barren landscape, the ground  
black and the trees broken and lifeless. He once more tried to remember and then he saw  
two shapes in front of him. Voldemort had his arm raised high and Harry had his own   
raised in retaliation. And as soon as he glimpsed the figures did they disappear.  
  
"Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" An urgent voice was screaming, even though it sounded  
so distant. The scenery began to change again and as it started to clear, the voice   
was loud and he bolted up. In that action, he collapsed, a pain so sharp on the side  
of his stomach that he cried out. When he looked down at his hands, they were covered  
in blood.  
  
Ron was staring at him, his brown eyes wide with anxiety. "We have to go... come  
on..."  
  
"What-?"  
  
"We HAVE to go!" Ron said again, taking him and trying to drag him out of the  
room. "The schools on fire." He grabbed hold of Fawkes, and then opened the window.  
  
Dumbledore still felt confused, and the fact that the pain on his side was  
worsening didn't help. He glanced towards the doorway, and saw with surprise as flames   
were licking against it. "H-"  
  
"C'mon!" Ron was already climbing out of the window, and holding Fawkes by the  
leg. "We don't have much time!"  
  
"What about the students? What about-"  
  
"Draco and Hermi will take care of that. Please, Professor, we have to get out  
of here now!" But before Ron grabbed him, Dumbledore took out his wand. Looking at the  
blood again, he said, "Ferula!" Expecting the wound to get at least bandaged, his wand  
sputtered and died and he stood there perplexed.   
  
"There's a spell over the school." And this time, before any more words could be said,   
he got Dumbledore to sit on Fawkes, while he grabbed the leg. "Fly Fawkes, fly!" And the  
bird pushed off.  
  
------  
  
Voldemort sneered, watching as the fire began consuming the school. His hand was  
burnt, the stupid Weasley girl able to do that much damage on him. Two of his followers   
nearest him died, which wasn't that bad since he had expected more. Lucius Malfoy was  
staring at the school, his wand moving while screaming, "Incendio!" with the others.  
  
He couldn't wait till Harry and the Weasley girl showed up to see this. "Master,  
everyone is escaping through a tunnel in the back," one of the Death Eater's said. "And  
Dumbledore had escaped, and is healed. Arthur Weasley's youngest son got the phoenix to  
cry on his wound."  
  
Voldemort cursed, staring towards the direction his follower had run from. His  
Death Eater's now stood silently, waiting for his instructions. "Stay here and watch for  
the other Weasley girl and Harry. Keep them alive till I come back. I do need some exercise."  
And then he apparated and when he reappeared, numerous children ranging from the ages of 10  
to 17 stood in a cluster. Screams now ran through the air, hysteria building, and Voldemort  
now caught sight of Dumbledore.  
  
His follower was correct, the fact that Dumbledore was now healed showing to him  
that the bird must have cried upon his wounds. And sure enough, that pesky side-kick of   
Harry was next to him. "Dumbledore. How pleasant to see you?"  
  
But, Dumbledore had his wand raised, and through a series of words, Voldemort found  
himself on the floor. He laughed, the blast tickling his chest. "Is that all you have left  
in you?" He then rose his own wand and yelled, "Crucio!"  
  
Dumbledore fell upon the floor, ducking from the blast of magic. He watched  
as his students began to disperse with their teachers into the Forbidden Forest. Ron,  
however, was still by his side. "Expelliarmus!" Ron screamed, pointing his wand to  
Voldemort. Voldemort's wand floated out his hand, but then he grabbed it back.   
  
"It's not going to be that easy, boy!" Voldemort hissed. "Imperio!"   
  
"Run!" Dumbledore yelled, but watched as the curse smacked right into the  
boy. Voldemort was grinning, and then Dumbledore watched as Ron's wand turned to him.  
"Kill him."  
  
Ron's wand rose, but then it hesitated. Once more, Voldemort commanded him  
to kill him. 'This is wrong,' Ron heard a voice so tiny say. He mouthed the word  
Avada, but nothing more. 'This is very wrong.' But a voice louder then that was   
screaming the command, "Kill him! Kill him!" He felt a sharp feeling come from his  
arm, and then he found himself throwing his wand away.   
  
"You stupid boy!" Voldemort yelled. He raised his wand, ready to kill the  
boy off. Dumbledore raised his wand to counter it, but another wave of power  
hit Voldemort's wand. "What!?"  
  
Draco stood in the middle of the field, Voldemort's wand in his left hand.   
"Impedimenta!" Voldemort felt as if the gravity about him increased and he tried  
to keep his legs up. "You'll pay for this you stupid boy!"  
  
But, Draco ignored him. Dumbledore stood up, and looking towards Ron said,   
"Finite Incantatem." The Imperius Curse disappeared from him and Ron once more  
moved by himself.   
  
"This is the time you lose," Dumbledore said, staring at Voldemort who still  
seemed to be having trouble moving.   
  
"I think you're wrong," Voldemort replied, laughing once more. Green light  
surged around him and he stood up, the burden that used to be over him, disappearing.  
"You don't think I rely wholly on my wand do you?" He raised his hand, pointed a finger  
and said, "Mosmordre." The Dark Mark now was shining brightly against the sky. Numerous  
cloaked figures surrounded them, and Ron saw Dumbledore's face go pale. "This time,  
Dumbledore, you lose."  
  
  
----  
  
  
Harry, Ginny, and Snape ran through the forest, trying desperately to reach  
the castle. Ginny remembered her vision once more, Dumbledore on the ground, Hogwarts  
burning. So far, she wasn't dead. So, that part didn't come true. But Hogwarts catching  
fire was, and what were the chances of Dumbledore actually losing? In her hand was  
the lily designed wand with its handle now glowing. But, it still didn't allow  
either of them to use it.  
  
They almost reached the edge of the forest when someone tackled them. Harry,  
thinking of it as a Death Eater, was about to scream, "Stupefy." But, then a familiar   
voice said Lumos and Harry saw Fred Weasley on top of him.   
  
"Harry! I thought you were one of the others," Fred said, standing up. George  
was already embracing Ginny, and Fred soon followed suite. Hermione, her wand lighted,  
was shaking.   
  
"Ron's still with Dumbledore and Draco made us leave to hide here."  
  
And as if that statement was going to be emphasized, a bright green light shot  
through the area, and when it disappeared, a feeling of dread arose. Screams were spread through  
the dark night, and Ginny, without warning anybody, bolted towards where the light originated.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
But, she ran, thinking of her brother and Dumbledore. When she reached the edge of   
the forest, Voldemort was glowing a sickening green and Dumbledore was on the floor. Ron,  
seeing her, screamed, "Run Ginny! Run!"   
  
Voldemort turned around, seeing who the boy was screaming at. And, to his complete  
surprise, it was the Weasley girl. He glanced at his burnt hand, and a vicious smile spread  
upon his lips. It was time to get revenge. "Ginny, is it?" He asked, apparating so that he  
was right in front of her. Ron and Draco ran forward, but Voldemort raised a hand and a blast  
swept them. When the dirt settled, Ginny saw them on the ground. "You have been a big  
problem lately."  
  
Ginny felt her mouth dry, watching as Voldemort's red eyes looked straight into her.  
"Do you know why I wanted Harry so badly? Is that what you're wondering?"  
  
"Ginny!" Once more she heard her name being called out, and Harry appeared. Voldemort  
smiled, his hand once more being lifted. But then, as if he changed his mind, he swirled  
his hand in a circle and a clear, dome-like object surrounded Harry. "Leave her alone! You  
know you want me!"  
  
"Oh, but she killed two of my people," Voldemort replied, giving his attention back  
to the girl. "And you should pay, shouldn't you Ginny?"  
  
She didn't respond again, her throat constricting. She heard Harry trying in vain  
to break out of the dome, and she saw with surprise that the wand in her hand was glowing  
brighter. "Since we have all this time, and since my Death Eater's are still gathering   
everybody else, let's talk about Harry's parents."  
  
Harry stopped pounding against the dome, staring at Voldemort with fire burning in  
his eyes. "Yes, Harry, you're parents. You're father was a weakling, begged for mercy  
when he saw my wand raised. Your mother... oh, your mother. She really was a beautiful  
woman if I was into that crap. She was a very stubborn one, didn't need to die at all. I  
was actually willing to spare her. But, with her stupidity, she decided to die for you. What  
a complete waste."  
  
"If it was a complete waste, why did you bother finding and killing them?" Ginny asked,  
gaining strength by the way the wand was glowing.   
  
"I wasn't initially out to kill *them*," Voldemort said. "I only wanted James." He  
paused, as if reminiscing something. "He was just as pesky as you with that invisibility  
cloak. He was an Auror, did you know that, Harry?"  
  
Harry, speechless, couldn't move. His father an Auror? Dumbledore never said so,  
neither had Sirius nor Remus. He watched with mild surprise as one by one Death Eater's  
stepped out from the forest, students and teachers without their wands following them in   
tight clusters.  
  
"No, I doubt you knew. Not a lot of people knew. I doubt even Lily did. He was  
very strong with magic, with his abilities in transfiguration and charms. I wanted him  
to join me, Harry. Oh, I really wanted his abilities to be on my side. I even tried the  
Imperius Curse to force him to. But, he seemed to have loved your mother and you too  
much, since not even that Curse could sustain him. Did you ever wonder why you could  
so easily sustain yourself from Barty Couch's spell?" He then paused, looking about at  
all his gathered followers and their captives. "And I'm rather surprised that you can't  
even break yourself from that dome. Now, you can watch everyone die."  
  
Harry screamed, watching as Voldemort grabbed Ginny forward. He raised his hand  
amd his wand flew back to it. "Now it's time to finish off what we started in the woods.   
"Avada Kedavra!" The green light flashed through the area, everyone screaming and covering   
their eyes. And as the bright light disappeared, Ginny Weasley was on the floor, her body   
unmoving.  
  
Voldemort laughed, wondering why it was so easy to kill her. And then, he looked  
towards Harry and took a step back.   
  
  
  
  
Harry looked at her, her body not moving and possibly never to again. He could  
hear his mother screaming when Voldemort killed her, he could feel the pain that Ginny  
went through when the spell hit her. And now, that completeness he once felt disappeared  
again and he fell upon his knees. His head was burning, especially his forehead, and  
all he could do then was scream. Unbeknownst by him, however, was the silver light that  
surrounded his body.   
  
First, Voldemort killed his parents. Now, he killed Ginny. And now, he didn't  
want to take any more crap. He glanced towards Ron, Draco and Dumbledore, also on the  
ground. Probably dead or maybe unconscious, but something in him stirred impatiently, like  
a tiger in a cage, and when he opened his eyes, all he could see was silver light. He   
pictured Voldemort, Ginny in front of him, killing her with that spell. And he pictured  
his mother, her beautiful green eyes staring lifelessly in the air. And that was when   
his own power was released.  
  
The dome disappeared without a second thought, and he could hear screams from  
all around, but now in his vision was Ginny. He crawled towards her body, her skin still  
warm and hair soft. And for the first time in a very long time, did he feel tears fall.   
He hugged her, and whispered to her, wishing she was back with him. And the wand that  
once laid as lifeless as she began to glow. It floated into the air and as Harry touched  
it, another blinding light flashed through the area. When it had cleared, Hogwarts was   
no longer on fire, the building looking intact. And the teachers and students were gone.  
All that was left was an open field, Voldemort still standing, but nothing else other then  
Ginny and him.   
  
He wiped the tears away harshly, grabbing the wand and standing in front of  
Ginny's body. One thing was on his mind now, and that Voldemort dead. "I have more then  
just my father and mother's magic," Harry said, staring straight at Voldemort. "I have  
love from my friends and family." But, he saw that Voldemort was not staring at him,  
but towards the wand. "And love, as you know, is the most powerful weapon!"  
  
Voldemort hissed, raising his own wand to show he was ready to play. "Love is  
a weakness, boy. It makes you liable to get hurt."  
  
"Maybe a love that you felt once, Tom Riddle," Harry said, and saw Voldemort  
for the first time, flinch. "But it's not only that. And I feel sorry for you if you  
have never felt it before."  
  
"I don't need your pity boy!" Voldemort snapped, raising his wand and screaming,  
"Crucio!"  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" Harry screamed, watching as the two spells collided and then  
disappear. Voldemort was hissing more now, his hackles raised.   
  
"Mosmordre!" He screamed, watching as the dark mark once more go into the air.   
He expected his Death Eater's to come, but saw with mild surprise as no one did.  
  
"They've abandoned you, Tom Riddle!"  
  
"My name is not Tom Riddle! Stupefy!" He watched as the boy dodged the blast,   
surprised anyone can move so fast. "Stupefy!" He screamed again, watching as the boy darted  
around. And then, surprisingly, the boy raised his wand and screamed, "Petrifus Totalus!"  
  
Voldemort's arms and legs were forced together and he fell upon the ground. He tried  
to get out of it, but despite everything, he couldn't. Cursing, he tried to raised his hand  
to create a blast, but then realized that his hand was stuck to his side. Cursing, he looked  
as Harry stepped towards him. "It will not be this easy!" He screamed, watching with amusement  
as Nagini began slithering towards him. It wrapped the boy with its coils, causing the wand  
to fly from his hand. The Full-Body-Bind spell was lifted.  
  
Picking up his own wand, he kicked the boy's as far as he could. Hovering over him,  
he grinned. "Now it's time to stop playing games."  
  
----------  
  
Ginny felt the blast and the pain, but afterwards, all she felt was a sense of   
freedom she never did feel before. A floating sensation engulfed her and she once more  
found herself in the field of green and golden trees. But this time, there was no older  
version of herself standing in front of her. Now, there was a woman with blazing red  
hair and green eyes, a tall man with dark features next to her. And Ginny didn't need  
to think twice to know it was Harry's parents.  
  
"Hello Ginny," the woman said, walking towards her and engulfing her in a hug.  
"It's not time, yet."  
  
The man nodded, his boyish good looks spreading into a wide grin. "You still  
have to take care of him."  
  
"But, Voldemort did the Killing Curse," Ginny said, looking around the field.   
"How can it not be my time? Aren't I dead? Am I dead? Or am I dreaming again?"  
However, as she was saying it, she saw a silver light running through the field, and  
everything about it was screaming Harry.  
  
"Send him my love," Harry's mother said, falling back into the field with the  
man. "Tell him I love him and I will never forget him."  
  
And then the silver light engulfed her and when she opened her eyes, she saw  
Harry with Nagini tied around him. Voldemort was laughing, standing up from his  
former position. He said something then, something she didn't exactly hear, but from  
the tone of it she knew it wasn't anything good.  
  
Glancing around, she saw the wand, a few feet in front of. Crawling forward,  
and without any notice, she had it in her hand. Voldemort was already doing the Killing  
Curse. "Expelliarmus!" she screamed, watching as Voldemort's wand flew from his hand   
to hers. Harry screamed her name, relief flooding through him to see her alive.   
  
"Nagini... take care of her," Voldemort hissed and she saw the snake began slithering  
towards her. Chills swept her spine, not exactly enjoying the way the snake moved so easily   
on the ground. And then, raising her wand, said, "Morbiliarbus!" Nagini was lifted into the  
air, and then with a flick of her wand, flew to the direction of its master. They   
collided into each other, and Harry already had her in a hug.  
  
"I thought you were dead," he whispered, his hold tightening.  
  
"I was," she replied. They held the wand together, watching as Voldemort vainly  
tried to get his snake off of him. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and they both knew  
what they were going to do. Raising the wand together, they screamed, "Stupefy!" Jets of  
silver light flooded through the tip of the wand and Voldemort took the full hit. He now  
stood in the field, frozen, his snake in his arms.  
  
Ginny collapsed, her legs not working. She stared towards Hogwarts, the fire gone  
and the building seeming to be intact. And then she stared at Voldemort, his face full of  
agony and hatred, and she felt some pity for the man. Harry still held her and when she  
turned around, he kissed her as passionately as he had ever done. And they stayed like that,  
not moving till Dumbledore raced to their side. Not moving till the whole student body  
and staff of Hogwarts watched as the Dementor's took his frozen body to Azkaban.   
  
  
------  
  
  
It was needless to say that the school took an early summer vacation. And this time,  
Harry stayed with the Weasley's, Molly fussing over everything. Arthur was still rather   
speechless with the fact that his little girl helped save the world, and the fact that  
she was soul mates with Harry. It was enough to make any dad speechless.  
  
Remus and Sirius were lively, now on the search for Peter Pettigrew. They did spend  
a couple of days with Madame Pomfrey, the fact that they were almost burnt to death when they  
tried to get all the students out of the school. And Cornelius Fudge was thrown out of his  
position, the councilman offering Dumbledore his seat. But Dumbledore refused, saying that  
he would rather stay the Headmaster of Hogwarts. So, instead, Arthur Weasley took  
the position, and, needless to say again, the Weasley family moved to a nicer house.  
  
Fred and George's business boomed, now in full competition with Zonko's Joke Shop.  
It was rumored, however, that they would have an agreement and join the shops together.  
And as for Ron and Hermione, they were still bickering, but always making up with a hug,  
an apology, and a kiss.   
  
As for Ginny and Harry... Well, what can you say to the two people who stopped Voldemort  
and found each other's soul mates? They still haven't confessed their undying love for each  
other, each gagging each time Fred and George would ask them. But, it was easy to see that  
they liked each other, and perhaps in the future, they'd use the word love. But for now, they  
were still teens, going through adolescence, and happy.   
  
So, to make a long story short, they lived happily ever after.  
  
The End  
  
All right, corny ending, I even know that. But, I suck at endings, and I hope you  
enjoyed! Should I continue writing Harry and Ginny fics? Did you like the way I ending  
this fic? *Please* write with your comments! And I hoped you all enjoyed! Peace!  
  
© Copyright Iris Marie  



End file.
